Heart Attack
by lollypopgirl222
Summary: It's just another heart attack; I'm never gonna take you back; I'm never gonna break; I'll show you; I won't call you." Paul is in love with Hannah, but Jacob imprints on Hannah. What will happen when Jacob fights for her love? JacobxPaulxOC
1. Love Song

_"Head under water and you tell me to breath easy for a while. Breathing gets harder, even I know that."  
_

It was a stormy afternoon in La Push, Washington, and Paul and I were fighting again. It wasn't unusual for us to fight. We were both ill tempered and arrogant. It was no wonder that after three weeks we were fighting over everything: where we would go for dinner, who each other could hang out with, and what we could even do without each other. I hated fighting, but I really enjoyed Paul's company when he wasn't yelling at me, and I was never going to back down. I wasn't _that _type of girl.

It was my last night with him, since he was going away for a week to visit family down in California. I would be alone for a while.

I was sitting on my bed, and Paul was pacing back and forth. We were supposed to go over to Emily Young and Sam Uley's house for dinner, and to meet a new friend of Paul's. I didn't understand why there were so many "new friends" each month. I had already met Embry, and Paul seemed to hate him. But, then again, Paul loved nothing, not even me.

"You're such a fucking whore!" he yelled. It was lucky my parents and younger sister were out to dinner.

"You're not so great yourself," I spat, laying back on the bed.

"Why the fuck do you tease those boys like that?" he continued. "Why do you fucking tease everyone?"

"Because that's just me Paul. I can't help it."

"If you want to be with me, Hannah, you _will _behave."

"Behave?" I screamed. "You can't tell me what to do!"  
"I'm your boyfriend, and you'll do damned well to listen to me!"

"Let's just go." I got up and grabbed my purse.

"Oh no." He grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me back on the bed. "We're finishing this, now."

"Finishing this?" I asked. "It's done."

"You will dress appropriately and not talk to other boys."  
"I don't have to stay with you, Paul," I growled. "I hope you know that."

"But you will," he growled back, taking my chin roughly in his hand and kissing me. "Because you know one thing; you'll never get anyone better than me."

It was true. I was only fifteen, a freshman, and a seventeen year old was interested in me. It was the best two months of my life. Paul bought me presents, took me out to nice places, and even remembered important dates. He was a great boyfriend, until he started yelling at me.

I turned my face away from him. "Let go of me."

"Now put on a happy face, and you will greet Jacob with a smile on your face."

I knew Jacob Black quite well, although I never spoke to him. He was the hottest sophomore at our school. He was well built, had great facial features, and was extremely nice. He went out with only the hottest girls, and I definitely wasn't one of them.

"What if I don't want to?"

"I don't give a shit if you want to or not. You are my girlfriend, and with that comes certain obligations, and one of them is to greet anyone of my choice as the loving person I know is somewhere in there."  
"Fine." I got up and straightened my dress. "Let's go."

He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. A small smile played on his lips. "That's my baby girl."

And those were the times I loved him.

I sighed. "Yes, Paul."

"Good. Now let's go."

We got into his used, beat up, old, red Ford truck. He turned it on, and the heat came rushing through the vents. I settled into the seat, and waited for him to drive away. It was only a four-minute drive to Emily and Sam's house. They lived close enough to me that it could be a ten-minute walk, but I was too lazy to walk.

There was a pie in the back, something to greet Emily with. I took it out, Paul put his arm around me, and we walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell, and Emily answered.

"Hello darling!" she cooed, taking the pie from my hands. "This'll be great for dessert. How are you? It feels like I haven't seen you in ages."

It took me a while, but I got used to the scars on Emily's face. They were so hideous, but they never took away from the beauty of her brown eyes. They were so filled with emotion that nothing could take away their beauty.

As I walked in, the boys turned to look at me. There Embry, Jared, Sam, and Jacob sat, watching some football game. Kim, Jared's girlfriend, sat on his lap.

"Hannah." Sam greeted with a big smile. He grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug, and then let me go quickly.

Embry was the same age as Jacob, and just as hot. He and Jacob were best friends, which explained why they shared so many personality traits. He was nice just like Jacob, smart, and funny. He was by far my favorite of all the boys.

Then there was Jared. Jared was stuck up, but fairly well tempered. He never flipped out on anyone, and he was always kind to his girlfriend. Kim and I were close, and we knew everything that went on in each other's lives. She knew that Paul yelled at me.

Kim was a nice girl. She was pretty, smart, and fun to be around. We never had drama, and we never fought. She wasn't one of my best friends, but being the girlfriends of best friends, we stuck together.

She got up to hug me while Emily put the pie in the kitchen.

"Hey." She hugged me tightly. "How's everything?"

"Fine," I lied. Everything in my life was a lie.

She looked at me funny, but let it go. I knew she would ask me about it later.

Paul wrapped his arm around me. "Hannah, this is Jacob. Jacob, Hannah."

I smiled at him, but it was like he was in some hypnotic trance. It was like I was the only person in the room to him. He would not stop staring at me, until Paul caught his attention. He immediately turned away.

"Dinner's ready!' Emily called from the kitchen.

As I walked in, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and held me. She kissed my cheek and then let me go. I sat down between Paul and Sam, and across from Jacob. I took a glance at him, and he shot me one of those amazing smiles. My heart melted, but I couldn't let it show on my face. Paul would beat Jacob up just for looking at me.

Paul gently put a hand on my thigh and squeezed it. I turned and smiled at him. When he wasn't yelling, he was one of the sweetest boys you could ever meet. He was the perfect boyfriend when he wasn't yelling.

Emily came over, holding a big pot of spaghetti and putting it in the middle. The girls served themselves first, and then the boys pigged out on whatever else was left. I never understood why all the boys were so hungry, but growing boys do have to eat.

During dinner, I couldn't stop stealing glances at Jacob. I hoped and prayed no one noticed. Jacob was so handsome, who could stop looking at him?

After dinner, Emily served the cherry pie that Paul and I brought. She cut up pieces and served them with whipped cream. It looked so delicious, but I could barely eat it. I was too nervous to. How could I look like a pig in front of the hottest guy in the room?  
"Something wrong baby?" Paul asked, kissing my cheek. I knew the gesture was only a way to prove that I was his. This gesture was a reminder to Jacob.

"No," I replied. "Why?"

"Because you haven't touched your pie."

I looked down at it, and it disgusted me. "I'm just so full."

The truth was, my stomach was doing back flips as I felt Jacob's eyes linger on me. He was just the perfect boy, and I barely knew him.

"Are you not feeling well baby?" he asked.

I nodded. It was one of the most uncomfortable situations of my life, and I wanted to get out of it as soon as possible. "Yeah."

Paul got up. "Guys, I'm gonna take her home, and then I'll come back."

"Alright Paul." Emily got up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Feel better, honey."  
"Thanks," I whispered. "Bye guys."  
"Bye, Angel!" Embry called.

I smirked as Paul led me to the door. He had his arm around me until we got to his truck. I got in, and buckled myself. We drove back to my house, where Paul took me upstairs.

"Do you need help undressing?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

He didn't wait for my reply. He started unzipping my dress until it fell to my feet. I was standing in front of him, with nothing but my underwear on.

"Baby." He kissed me and roughly grabbed my breast. "Mmm, baby."

I kissed him back, but it didn't feel right. His kisses didn't feel as good as they used to. His touch didn't excite me like it used to.

"Paul," I whispered against my lips. "I'm not in the mood. I'm too sick."

"My poor baby." He kissed my forehead, and walked to the dresser. He pulled out one of his shirts that I kept and slipped it over my head. "This way you'll dream of me tonight." He picked me up and set me down gently on my bed. He tucked me in and kissed my lips gently. "I'll see you in a week, baby."

"Night Paul."

With that he walked out of my room and out of my thoughts. I was so focused on Jacob that I could barely stand it. Why was he looking at me like that? Did he think I was pretty, or was I ugly?


	2. The Phrase That Pays

_"My eyes can't believe what they have seen."  
_

As I drove back to Emily's house, I was furious. Jacob had imprinted on _my girlfriend_. Hannah was my girlfriend, and would never be his. She was _mine_, not _his_. He would never look at my girlfriend like that again, not if I had anything to do with it. If he even touched her, or she touched him, I would ruin their lives.

I could never tell anyone, but I loved Hannah. She was everything I wanted in a girlfriend, but I knew that I didn't imprint on her. She wasn't the _one_, but she was still mine, and everyone knew that.

As soon as I got to Emily's, I burst out of my car and into the house. I slammed the door open, and Emily jumped. Jacob immediately stood up and stood his ground. He knew I wouldn't let this slide.

"Get one thing straight, fucker, you stay away from my girlfriend!" I yelled, taking the lamp and smashing it down.

"Paul," Emily warned. "Let's calm down."  
Sam pulled Emily away. "Let them figure this out."

"She won't be yours for long, Reece," Jacob growled. "I saw the way she looked at you, and the way she looked at _me_."  
"She'll never look at you like that again. I can promise you that."  
"if you treated your girlfriend better, she wouldn't be looking at other guys."  
That hit me bellow the belt. I treated my girlfriend perfectly. Sure, we got into a few fights, but that was nothing compared to how other guys treated their girlfriends. There was no way Jacob could say that about me.

"You shut your mouth, Black," I growled.

"It's true. If you didn't yell at her all the time, she wouldn't be looking at me like my mate would."  
Immediately, I punched him in the face. He backed away for a second, but stood his ground. He threw a punch at me, but missed. I threw another punch, but he kneed me in the stomach.

"Boys!" Sam yelled. "Take this outside!"

"I'm out of here," I growled. "Stay away from my girlfriend, Black, or it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Jacob shook his head. "You're all talk and no show, Reece."

"I swear on my life, it'll be the end of you if you even look at her like you did tonight."

"Paul," Sam warned. "Don't talk to your brother like that."

"This shit head is not my brother," I growled, and went out the door. I started my car and sat there. How could this happen to me? I was totally fine to Angela, wasn't I? I never hit her, or raped her. She consented to everything we did. So what if I yelled at her? She was yelling at me too. If anything, I was the victim. She was looking at another guy, and I was furious, but I couldn't do anything about it. All I could do was go back home and blow off some steam.

I opened up the garage door, when we had all of our weight training equipment. I lifted some weights and punched the punching bag. I was so upset; I could barely stand it.

All I could think about was Hannah. Would she cheat on me? Would she even give Jacob the time of day? I was leaving in the morning. Could I trust her? Of course I could. She knew that if she ever cheated on me, it would be the last thing she would ever do. I absolutely hated the thought of her cheating on me. I punched the punching bag harder.

What was I supposed to do? Should I not leave because I couldn't trust Hannah? I couldn't trust anyone, not even my girlfriend. She wasn't my imprint, so how could I know if she could be faithful to me?  
Then, my phone rang. I answered it, and it was Hannah.

"Paul," she whispered. "I can't sleep. Come over please?"  
I nodded. "Of course I will."

I put my shirt back on and drove over to her house. Her parents were still gone, which was perfect. I climbed up the stairs, and opened her door. She immediately turned to look at me, and smiled. I put a finger to my lips, shut the door, and locked it. I walked over to her slowly, and she made room for me in the bed. I lay on my back and she cuddled into my chest. Everything felt so right.

"You know I can't stay long," I whispered.

"Just until I fall asleep, please," she whispered back.

I kissed her forehead. "Alright baby."  
"Thank you."

"Hannah, you're amazing."  
"You're amazing too."  
"Now go to sleep, my angel."  
She cuddled into my chest and fell asleep.

I slowly got out from under her and lay her softly on the bed. I kissed her forehead, and then her lips. She was so sweet, so peaceful, and I remembered how much I loved her. But how could I say my love? I never admitted to loving anyone, not even my parents. I was my own person, and not someone bound by love. No one would ever control me.

When I got back home, I packed my things for California. It would be a long journey, and I would be thinking about a lot. I would have to check up on Hannah every couple of hours to make sure she was behaving.


	3. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have

_"Think of what you did, and I hope to God it was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin."_

Paul was gone, and I was all alone. It felt weird to be without him; in all the two months we'd been together, I never spent a day without seeing him. He was always in my life, but my life had to go on.

It was a normal school day. I dressed in my normal winter wear, and, like normal, my mom drove me to school. I got out of the car and passed the spot where Paul and I used to meet. Instead, I went to my girlfriends.

"Look here," my friend, Samantha, laughed. "We've got a little girl on our hands."  
"Very funny," I teased, setting down my bag.

"Where's your lover?" my other friend, Nathalie, asked.

"In California," I replied.

"Lucky him," Melissa scoffed.

"Stop it." Sarah hit Melissa softly.

I smiled. I loved my friends, no matter how crazy or wild they were. It felt like I hadn't seen them in ages; Paul was taking up all my time.

"Oh my Lord," Samantha gasped. "Look who's walking this way."  
I turned around and saw Jacob walking towards us. I turned back around quickly. Jacob was nothing but trouble for Paul and my relationship.

"Hannah!" he called. I put my head to my forehead.

"What do I do?" I whispered, but it was too late. Jacob had his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Jacob," I whispered nervously. "I was just leaving."

"I'll walk with you." He picked up my bag and handed it to me. "Hey girls."  
It looked like they were going to faint.

"Bye, guys." I hugged each of them slowly before regretting even meeting Jacob. How could I resist him?

I walked away quickly, and Jacob had to run to catch up to me.

"Woa," he laughed. "Slow down. I'm not gonna hurt you."

I stopped. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk." We were in the lunch area. "Wanna sit?"

"No." I backed away. "You know I'm Paul's girlfriend."  
"Doesn't mean you can't talk to me. Paul and I are like brothers, which makes you like a sister. I just want to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked. "You haven't even given me the time of day before this."  
"Because you're part of my family," he replied with a smile. "C'mon, sit down."

Slowly, I sat down next to Jacob and placed my hands in my lap. I looked at him, and my stomach knotted. Why did he have to be so attractive?

"So are you doing okay without Paul?" Jacob asked.

"You made me sit down to talk about Paul?"

"Well, I'm trying to figure you out. You're like a mystery to me."

"I'd like to stay that way." I got up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go to class."

Jacob grabbed my hand. "You've got twenty minutes."

His touch made me excited, like Paul's once had. He was everything I wanted, but I couldn't cheat on Paul. He cared about me.

But Paul yelled at me all the time. How was I supposed to deal with that? I hated being yelled at more than anything else. Jacob was trying to comfort me. The least I could do was humor him.

I sighed. "Fine."

He pulled me gently back down.

"So, are you going to answer me?" he asked.

"Yeah," I whispered. "I'm doing fine."

"Good." He smiled. "So, I hear you and Paul fight a lot."

"Who told you that?"

"A little bird. So why do you stay with him?"

"Because I see the good in him."

"You deserve better."

I sighed. "I know I do."  
The bell rang.

Jacob turned to me. "Meet me here after school."

"Why?"  
"Because I wanna talk to you some more."

"Okay. Bye Jacob."  
"You wanna come over to my place after school?"  
I smiled. "I'd like that."  
And I walked away with a scared look on my face. How could I agree to go over to Jacob's house? Paul would kill me if he knew that I was going over to another boy's house. Why was I doing these things? When I got my first taste of freedom, I started going crazy. I was ready to be free.

School went by slowly as I waited to meet Jacob by the lunch area. It was going to be a great experience to actually have some freedom. I would get to hang out with whomever I wanted without any nagging from Paul. He wouldn't be the ruler of my life anymore.

When school was over I almost ran to the lunch area. I was so excited to see Jacob; he made my entire day. I wanted to see him so badly. He was everything Paul wasn't, and that's all I could ever want.

I got to the lunch area, and there Jacob was waiting. He smiled when he saw me, and I smiled shyly back. He got up and started walking towards me.

"Hey." He took me in his arms and hugged me. I wanted to stay there for an entire lifetime.

"Hey," I whispered back.

"You ready to go?"  
"Yeah."

He let go of me, but I wanted to stay in his arms. I followed him to his car, and when we got there, he took my hand. I looked down at his hand, but didn't complain. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Here." He opened the door for me. I smiled at him and climbed into the truck. Jacob got in on the other side and started the car. 3OH!3's _Punk Bitch_ started playing.

"I love this song," I laughed,

"3OH!3 is amazing," Jacob replied as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah," I sighed, and looked out the window.

"Is something wrong?" Jacob asked.

I turned to him. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Oh don't tell me Paul has you scared."

"It's just, he wouldn't appreciate me hanging out with you."

"You can't live in fear of him. This is your life, not his. You can hang out with whoever you want. It's not like we're going to do anything."  
"Okay."

"Alright? I hate to see you live in fear of him."  
"I know. It's not that I'm scared; it's that I respect him."

"I know he has a bad temper, and I know he yells at you."

"I can handle it. I'm a strong girl."  
"I know you are, but no one deserves to be yelled at, especially you."

"Thanks," I whispered.

We got to his house, and we got out of the truck. Jacob led me to the front door and opened it. He held it open for me, and I walked inside. No one else was home, so everything was quiet. It was a messy house, so I assumed that there were no womanly figures there anymore.

"It's… nice." I looked around for another second or two and put down my bag.

"Don't lie," he laughed. "I know it's dirty as shit."  
"It is nice." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Can we sit somewhere?"

"Sure." He took my hand, and my stomach jumped. No one's touch had ever felt that great.

He led me into the kitchen and cleared off the table. I sat down and looked around the kitchen. I touched my hand quickly, and the same feeling came back.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No thanks."  
He sat down next to me and rested his elbows on the table; I placed my hands in my lap quietly.

"So, do you have any homework?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, but I don't really feel like doing it."  
"I know what you mean," he chuckled. "Then what do you want to do?"  
"I really don't know."

"We can just talk, or watch a movie, or…"

"Talking sounds nice."

He smiled. "Good. So, when's Paul coming back?"

"Two days."

"So we have enough time to get to know each other."  
My eyes widened. He excited me so much.

"Y-yeah," I whispered.

"What would you do if I did this?" He grabbed my hand and traced his fingers up and down my arm.

"I'd let you."

He took my chin in his hand. "What would you do if I did this?"

I thought he was going to kiss my lips, but instead he kissed my cheek.

"I'd let you."  
"What about this?"

As though it were a dream, he kissed me. It was soft and passionate and everything I wanted in a kiss. It didn't feel wrong at all; in truth, it felt amazing. I didn't want it to stop.

But, sadly, he pulled away. My lips lingered for another kiss, but it didn't come.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't be doing this."

"No." I put a hand on his cheek and turned his face to mine. "Please don't stop."

He nodded. "Okay."

He kissed me softly and picked me up bridal style. We kissed for a while until he put me on the couch. He climbed on top of me. He grabbed my breast with one hand, and ran the other through my hair. He started taking off my shirt and bra. I stopped for a second. Was I really going to cheat on Paul? I had already kissed Jacob, and that was cheating. Who cared if we went further?

He traveled down my neck and sucked on my nipple. He started taking off my jeans and played with the rim of my panties. But slowly, he pulled away.

"What?" I whispered.

"Are you ready for this?" he whispered back.

I nodded.

He smirked. "Alright."

And we made love.


	4. AN

Hey guts, I just went through a bad break up, so I'm not going to be writing for a while. I hope you all understand. Thanks.


	5. Should've Said No

**Should've Said No**

_"You should've said no. You should've gone home. You should've thought twice before you let it all go."_

I had the most horrible feeling the entire time I was in California. The little town of Pleasanton was enough to make me go crazy. I was helpless without Hannah, but I knew I hadn't imprinted on her. She was still the love of my life, until I found that special someone.

The horrible feeling I had wasn't only from going to the small ass town of California. I knew that something happened with Jacob and Hannah, but I didn't know what. I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach. What in the world did they do?

The drive back to Washington was long, especially since I was worried out of my mind. I knew that something happened when I was gone. Hannah was the type of girl you had to keep a tight handle on. If you didn't, she would go crazy. I knew she had her first taste of freedom in a while, and she was going to milk it to the last drop.

As soon as I got back to La Push, I went straight to Emily and Sam's house. I knew Jacob would be there, and I would interrogate him to no end.

I got to Emily and Sam's house and burst inside. As soon as Emily saw me, she had a worried look in her eyes. She knew when her sons weren't happy, and, God dammit, I wasn't happy.

"Now, Paul," Emily stepped in front of me. "Remember what we talked about. Deep, cleansing breaths."  
But I pushed her aside and pulled Jacob up by the shirt. Immediately, he pushed me off. I never realized how strong he was. Then again, he was the true alpha.

"What did you do with _my _girlfriend?" I growled.

"Paul," Emily pleaded. I ignored her.

He smirked. "It's not my fault your girlfriend likes me better."

"I said, 'what did you do with her?'"

"You yell at her all the time. No wonder she loves me more."

"TELL ME WHAT YOU FUCKING DID WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed, taking him by the collar.

The smirk grew larger on his lips. "I fucked her. And it was amazing."

"YOU DID WHAT?" I pushed him, and punched him in the face.

He punched me back, as hard as he possibly could.

"Boys!" Sam yelled. "Get outside, now! I don't need you ruining my house."  
"I fucked your girlfriend," Jacob continued. "I fucked her like she was mine. And she screamed _my _name, not _yours_."

"You son of a bitch!" I took him by the back of his shirt and led him outside. I threw him down the stairs, and jumped on top of him.

"I'm going to kill you!" I screamed. "I'll fucking rip your balls off!"  
"Stop it!" Sam jumped on both of us and held us both by the shirt. "You both are brothers. Now, why don't you let Hannah choose?"

"Yeah." Jacob smirked. "Because she'll choose me."

"In your dreams," I growled. "I'm the best fucking thing she'll ever have, and she knows that."

"Let Hannah choose," Sam repeated.

"She doesn't have a choice," I growled. "I'm done with her."

"Good. More sex for me."

"You little-" I lunged for him, but Sam held me back.  
"Paul, go cool off. Now!"

"No," I replied. "I'm going to go tell Hannah we're over."  
"If you hurt her, it'll be the last thing you ever do," Jacob warned.

"You can't touch me," I growled.

"You bet I can."

"Get out of here, Paul." Sam threw me on the floor. "Don't even think about coming back until you've got your anger under control."

"Fine."

I got in my car and drove over to Hannah's. She was going to have the worst yelling she would ever experience in her lifetime. She cheated on me, and there was no way was I going to let that go. She was never going to hear the last of it. I would make sure that I'd haunt her dreams and make her feel like crap, just like she made me feel.

When I got to Hannah's house, I knocked on the door. She answered, and when she saw me and the look in my eyes, she froze.  
"Paul," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," I growled, grabbing her roughly by the wall. She cringed.

"Ow," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "You're hurting me."

"Let's go upstairs."

Luckily, her parents weren't home; otherwise this scene would never go as far as I wanted it to.

As soon as we got into her room, I threw her on the bed. She quickly crawled to the corner.

"So, what did you do while I was gone?"

"N-n-nothing," she stuttered.

"You're lying to me, and I hate liars."  
"P-Paul, I'm n-not ly-lying."

"Oh yes you are." I paced back and forth. "Now who did you hang out with?"

"Samantha, Nathalie, Melissa, Sarah-."

"And Jacob?"  
She was surprised; her eyes widened. "Ho-how did you know?"

"Oh, I know everything. Now are you going to tell me what you did with Jacob or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

"We-we kissed…"  
"And?"  
"He-he touched my breasts…."  
"And?"

She was crying now. "We-we-we…"

"You what?"  
"We had sex!" she bawled, hiding her head in her hands.

"That's what I thought you did." I picked her up by her wrist and threw her on the floor. She screamed.

"We're over, you little slut," I growled. "And if you tell anyone, I'll make you famous for the whore you are."  
She didn't answer; she was just crying. I walked out of her room, downstairs, and out the door. That was the last time anyone was ever going to cheat on me.


	6. Brick By Boring Brick

**Brick By Boring Brick**

_"So one day he found her crying, coiled up on the dirty ground. Her prince finally came to save her, and the rest you can figure out."_

I was crying so hard, harder than I had ever cried in my life. Paul was never physical with me, but he was that day. How could he do that to me? Sure, I cheated, but he was physical. How could I deal with that?

Immediately, I crawled to my nightstand and picked up my phone. I dialed Jacob's number, and he answered by the second ring.

"Hello?"  
"Jacob," I bawled. "He-he…"

"What did he do to you?" he almost screamed.

"He broke up with me!" I cried.

"Oh, baby." He sighed. "I'll be right over."  
"Oh-okay."  
"Don't move. I'll be there in two seconds."  
And sure enough he was. He burst through the door to my room and took me in his arms. He knew exactly what Paul did, or it at least seemed that way, because he looked at all the places Paul touched me.

"He did this to you?" Jacob asked, running a hand over the fingerprints turning bruises that Paul left on my wrist.  
I nodded.

"That little son of a bitch," he whispered. "I'll kill him."

"No!" I screamed. "He said he would tell people I cheated if I told anyone!"

"Darling, I hate to break it to ya, but he's gonna tell people no matter what you do."  
"But please don't say anything. He'll tell more people."

"You think I should just sit here and watch the person I love wallow in pain?"

I froze. "You- you love me?"

"Of course I do. I don't make love with just anyone, Hannah."  
"Jacob…." I whispered.

"Yes?"

"I-I love you too."

He smiled and pressed my head to his chest. He really cared about me, more than Paul ever could. Paul was self absorbed and arrogant. He couldn't love anyone but himself. Jacob was sweet, sensitive, and caring. He wasn't like Paul at all, and that's what I loved. He was the best thing I would ever have, not Paul. Even though Paul was a senior, he was still an ass hole. He wasn't even close to the best thing I would ever have.

"Hannah, you're amazing," he whispered. "And no stupid ass hole is ever going to change that."

"Thanks." I snuggled into his chest, and he picked me up. He lay me down on my bed and kissed me softly. "Jacob?"  
"Yes, my angel?" he replied.

"Why do you love me?" I asked. "I'm a cheater and a slut and a…"  
"Don't ever call yourself that ever again!" he growled. "You are not a slut!"  
"But I'm a cheater and I…."  
"You didn't love Paul, and that's that."

"But I cheated and…."  
"Cheating doesn't mean anything to me. You could cheat on me a million times and I wouldn't care."  
"How could you say that? If you ever cheated on me, I don't know what I would do."  
"But I would never cheat on you," he whispered, taking my hand and kissing it. "You are my life, and without you, I don't know what I would do."  
"What are you talking about Jacob?" I asked. "You barely know me."  
"Did Paul ever tell you about our secret?"  
"Secret? What secret?"

"We're something different, something that you wouldn't believe even if I told you."  
"Tell me Jacob. You're scaring me."

"Do you believe in fairytales? Like love at first sight and there's a match for everyone?"  
"Maybe… Why?"  
"Because, we're a different type of creature. We have something called imprinting, where we can see the person we know will be our lover and a good mate, and we imprint on them like animals imprint on other animals."  
"What are you?"

"We're werewolves."

I sat up. "You're what?"  
"Werewolves, like men that can turn into wolves."

"I know what werewolves are; I'm not stupid."

"Are you scared?"  
"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm scared!"  
"You don't have to be. I would never hurt you."  
"Is that why you slept with me? Because… because of this disgusting animal ritual?"

"It's not disgusting," Jacob fought. "It's one of the most romantic things that I have ever experienced in my life. We find the one we're going to spend the rest of our lives with, have kids with, and love forevermore. It's like I lost my eyesight, and you were my first sight."

"What if I don't want this? What if I don't want to marry you?"  
"I'm designed to be whatever you want me to be, Hannah. I can be a friend, or a hook-up, or a boyfriend, or a husband. You don't have to marry me."  
"But I'm stuck with you?"  
"You aren't stuck with me. I would leave in a second if you didn't want me."

"Jacob, I think I need some space."  
He nodded. "Okay, but remember, Hannah, I love you."

"Thanks Jacob."  
And he walked out of the door.

My thoughts were racing at a thousand miles per second. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Paul and Jacob were werewolves, which meant that Sam, Embry, and Jared must've been werewolves too. Everything that I knew was falling apart around me. I was trapped in a world of monsters. I couldn't escape Jacob if I tried. He was my imprint, whatever that meant, and he wasn't going away, even if he told me that he would leave if I told him to. That was all a lie if he loved me the way he explained imprinting. If I were really his imprint I would have to suck it up.

But it made thing worse to think about how I wasn't Paul's imprint. He didn't love me the way he would love another girl. She was going to be the special girl in his life, and I could never be. How could I not be his imprint? Why would he even date if he knew he would find his imprint? Why would he lead a girl on like that?  
So I wasn't his imprint. That was just great. I wasn't the one he would love forever; I wasn't his first sight. I was just the one he could have some fun with until he found his true love.

But why was I so worried? Jacob loved me like that, and Jacob was a far better guy than Paul. Jacob didn't drink, or smoke, or lie, or yell. But something was missing without the love of Paul. I had cheated, so it was my own fault I didn't have Paul's love. But I had Jacob's love, and that was all I really needed.

Immediately, I went for my phone and called Jacob. He picked up the phone quickly.

"Jacob," I whispered.

"Yes my darling?" he asked.

"Will you, um, come back?"

He laughed. "I never left."  
"What do you mean you-" I looked out the window, and there Jacob was standing, smiling back up at me. I shook my head and laughed.

"Come get me."

I ran downstairs, dropped my phone on the couch, opened the door, and ran into Jacob's arms. He picked me up, spun me around, and kissed me on the lips softly. When he set me down, I grabbed his hand and smirked.

"Let's go have some fun."  
And we went in my room and had a lot of fun.


	7. Take Me Away

**Take Me Away**

_"I thought she was perfect; she thought I was perfect too. Perfect until she found someone new."  
_

I walked into my room and hit the lamp. It flew across the room and hit the wall. I was so upset; I ripped my pillow in half. How could they do this to me? I was going to make them pay so hard, that it was going to ruin their lives forever.

The first thing that came to my mind was to go onto Facebook. I went to my status, and typed my response. "HANNAH HAWKENS SLUT FOREVER!"

And I stepped back and watched my plan take place. I got my first message five minutes later from Jenica Daniels, a junior I was friends with.

"Hannah?" it read. "What did she do?"  
"She fucked Jacob Black while she was dating with me."  
"WHAT?!??!?! THAT LITTLE WHORE!!!!!!"  
I smirked. That would be her reputation from now on: a little fucking whore.  
"Please tell me you dumped her," another girl, Anna Johnstone, messaged me.

"Dumped her hard on her ass. And she was crying like a fucking baby."

"Her fault. That little cheap street whore."  
I got several more messages before the real drama started.

"Paul, you're a fucking jerk," Hannah's friend, Samantha, messaged me. "Take that off now."  
"Who's gonna make me? You little, freshman?"

"I will," Nathalie, Hannah's other friend, replied.

"Take it off now Paul," Melissa messaged.  
"No, don't take it off!" Greg Hansen replied. "She deserves to be known for the slut she is."  
"Like you're not a man whore either, Hansen," Nathalie messaged. "Just take this off now, Paul, or there's gonna be some serious shit going down."

"You don't scare me, Jenson. I'll say what I want to say. She deserves this."

And with that I got off the computer and let the rest of my plan unfold. I had the Facebook of every single high school student in La Push, and everyone was going to see my post. Everyone was going to know that precious little Hannah Hawkens was a slut in every way possible. She was going to be in as much pain as I was when I first heard she cheated on me. She was going to pay for the nights of hell she was going to put me through.

I couldn't believe what was happening to me. I had treated Hannah perfectly fine. I never hit her, always gave her gifts, and took her to nice places. It wasn't like I beat her every night.

But then I remembered that she wasn't my imprint, and I would find someone that I loved more than her. And that was the only thing that kept me from going insane that night.

The next day I woke up, and checked my Facebook. There were about one hundred messages on my status, either fighting for or against Hannah. The only real people that were fighting for her were her best friends, but the others were fighting against her. That was just perfect. My plan was working out perfectly. I read through some of the messages.

"I'm going to give Hannah a piece of my mind," Katelyn Marks messaged.

"She's such a whore," Gina Vicks replied. "Good for you Paul."

Yeah, good for me. It was good for me. I knew that dumping her was the best thing for me, especially since she wasn't my imprint. She was just a piece of shit, and she and Jacob deserved each other.


	8. Lift

**Lift**

_"I know you're hurting, feels like you're learning 'bout life the hard way and ain't working."_

I found myself on Jacob's chest when I woke up. He was sleeping soundly, but I, on the other hand, didn't sleep one bit. For some reason it felt wrong not to have Paul in bed with me. Jacob was taking his place, almost too quickly for me. Still, it felt nice to have someone on my side and with me.

I kissed Jacob's chest and traced my hand down it. He woke up and smiled down at me. He ran a hand through my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Go take a shower," he instructed. "I'll still be here, I promise."

"Okay," I replied, grabbing my towel off of the edge of my bed. "I'll be back."

I went and took a shower, and thought about my life. Paul wasn't going to tell anyone, right?  
I walked back into my bedroom, with nothing but a towel around me, and my hair soaked. Jacob smiled widely at me coming in, and I shut the door behind me.

"Uh oh," he teased, coming closer.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone lost their towel." He unwrapped it and it dropped to the floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He grabbed my breast and smirked as he kissed me.

Roughly, he picked me up and threw me on the bed. He climbed on top of me and devoured my neck. I wrapped a leg around his waist and started riding him. He threw off his boxers and thrust inside me. We fucked for a few minutes before he pulled out. I got dressed, and he did as well.

He climbed out of the window to get his truck. I waited for him, and, when he came, I ran downstairs and climbed into his truck. I didn't even bother saying goodbye to my parents. I was lost without Jacob, and I didn't care about anyone else.

"That was quick," I whispered, putting on my seat belt.

"I'm very quick when I want to see someone I love."  
"That's sweet," I replied.

He smiled and drove me to school.

When we got to school, I went to go find my friends. They were at the same spot they always were. I walked to them with Jacob's hand in mine.

"Hey guys," I greeted, and Jacob put his arm around me.

"Hey," Melissa greeted. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because I'm with the best man in the world," I replied. "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Didn't you see what Paul posted on his Facebook?" Nathalie asked.

"No," I started to get worried. "What did he post?"  
"I printed it out," Sarah whispered. "With all the comments."  
As I read, I started crying. How could he do this to me? He promised he wouldn't tell anyone if I didn't tell anyone he beat me. He said he wouldn't' tell anyone, and he told the entire school.

"Hey slut!" a junior, Marcus Jeffory, called at me. "Come blow me! I'm sure your cheater boyfriend wouldn't mind."  
"What did you say, punk?" Jacob walked over to him, grabbed him by the shirt, and threw him to the ground.

I was crying so hard; everyone was trying to comfort me.

"What did you say?" Jacob repeated, kicking Marcus in the stomach.

"Nothing, man." Marcus quickly got up. "Nothing at all."  
"That's what I thought," Jacob pushed him. "Where's Reece?"

"In the senior quad," Marcus scrambled away. "Dude, I didn't say anything."  
"Good. Another word about my girl comes out your mouth, you'll pay."

"Yeah, man, I understand."  
"Good." Jacob came over to me and held me close. "I promise, baby, we'll make Reece pay. I promise."  
I couldn't stop crying. No matter what Jacob said, it wouldn't stop the emotional pain I was going through. I couldn't tell people that he beat me; people would think that I was lying. I couldn't even get back at him. He had me beat, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"You girls take care of her," Jacob told them. "I'm going to go take care of Reece."

Jacob walked away, and the girls came to hug me.

"You're okay," Melissa whispered. "Everything's going to be okay."  
"I promise, Hannah, you'll be fine," Samantha assured me. "You're a strong girl; you're going to be fine. No stupid guy is ever going to change that."  
"Thanks guys," I whispered. "I really need you."  
"We're here," Sarah replied. "We're always here."

"Thanks."  
And then I saw Jacob walk right up to Paul.


	9. Make Up

**Make Up**

_"As make-up runs down your cheeks, you found that you are lost again. Try to make you're way back home, found that you're alone."_

"Hey Reece!" I called, walking straight towards him. He was with Jared and Embry.

"What do you want Black?" Paul was smirking at me; he knew why I was there.

"Here you fucked with my girl," I growled, pushing him. He held his ground. "Do you like making girls cry?"  
"When it's her, then, yes, I love making her cry."  
"You son of a bitch." I pushed him again. "You are a sick bastard."  
"Not as sick as you," Paul was smirking the entire time. "You're the one who let her cheat on her boyfriend."

"Oh shut the fuck up, and fight me like a man," I growled.

"I'll fight you alright." Paul pushed me back. "I'll fight you and I'll win."

"Yeah right," I punched him in the face, and the fight was on.

After fighting for a few minutes, all the male administrators and teachers came out to try to break us apart. We knew we were stronger than all the administrators and teachers combined, so we didn't stop. They tried everything: spraying us with water, pulling us apart, and calling the police. Even the police shot guns to try to startle us, and, finally, they used tazers. They tazed Paul first, and he flew off of me. Immediately, I got up and held up my hands.

One of the policemen put me in handcuffs, and then put Paul, who was on the ground, in handcuffs.

"Jacob!" Hannah came running over to me, but the policemen stopped her. "Let me go! Let me see him!"  
"Miss, you need to stay away," a policeman told her.

"Hannah, I'll be fine," I assured her. "My dad'll come bail me out."

The policeman held her back and led her away from the crowd.  
I got into the police car, and they drove me to the county juvenile center. Paul pulled up right behind us, and we were both taken in for questioning.

"Now, who started this fight?" the policeman asked us.

"No one," Paul replied. "We both went at each other at the same time."  
I was surprised at Paul's answer. He knew that I started the fight, and that the fight was because I stole his girl. Why he didn't tell the policeman that I never truly understood. He always told me it was because Sam would've killed him if he told on me, but I knew it was because he cared.

"Tell the truth," the policeman told him.

"He's not lying," I spoke up. "We went for each other at the same time."  
"Then we can't press charges on either one of you," he sighed. "We'll call you guardians, and you can go home, but if it happens again, you guys will be back in here quicker than you can say "fight"."

"Yes sir," Paul mocked.

He policeman scowled at him, but didn't say anything more. He left, and we were both left to sit in the holding room until our parents came. We sat silently for a few minutes, until I decided to break the silence.

"Why did you stick up for me?" I asked.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Because Sam would kill me if I didn't. Now don't talk to me; I still hate you."

I remained silent the rest of the time.

My dad came first, and, when I saw him, I got up and waited at the door. A policeman came to get me, and I walked outside. He was with Harry Clearwater, who probably drove him there.

When my dad saw me, he rolled his eyes, and didn't look happy. Well, I knew he wasn't happy with me, but I didn't know he was that unhappy.

"Get yourself in jail again, and I'll leave you here," he growled, and then rolled out to the car. Harry put his arm around me and pat my back.

"You got to be more careful about where you take out your anger," he told me. "I don't know what Paul did, but I'm sure it could have waited."

"Yeah." I replied. "I bet it could've."

The truth was, it really couldn't have waited. When it came to Hannah, nothing could've waited. She was the love of my life, and I had to do everything for her at the exact moment that she was upset.

"Can you drop me off at Hannah's house?" I asked.

"Hannah Hawkens?" my dad asked. "Paul's girlfriend?"

"She's my imprint," I told him.

"Oh, so she and Paul are over?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "They are."

"Then yeah, we'll drop you off at her house when we get to La Push. She'll be fine, though. I thought she would've wanted to see Paul first."  
"Paul broke up with her," I informed him.

"I see. Well, here's her house. We'll see you at home."

"Yeah," I whispered, and climbed out of the car. There her house was, and they drove away.

I knocked on the door several times before someone answered. It was Hannah's mom.

"Hello, Mrs. Hawkens, is Hannah home?"

"She's upstairs in her room," Mrs. Hawkens replied. "Let me go get her."  
Mrs. Hawkens called for Hannah, and she came downstairs. When she saw me, her eyes lit up.

"Jacob," she whispered, and ran into my arms.

"Hannah," I whispered back and kissed her lips.

"You're okay." She traced my face with her hand and then kissed me again.

"Yes, I'm fine." I took her hand in mine and kissed it. "I'm totally and completely fine."  
"What…" She stopped herself.

"What sweety?" I asked her, running a hand through her hair.

"Nothing."  
"No, tell me sweet pea."

"What about Paul?"

I sighed. Of course she had to ask about Paul. She was still in love with him, and it angered me. I was her life, not him. He shouldn't have even crossed her mind.

"Now I've made you angry," she whispered, pulling away. I tried to grab her back, but she backed up even further.

"No, I'm not angry," I tried to assure her, but both of us knew the truth.

"Just leave, Jacob," she whispered.

"Hannah…"  
"All I do is make everyone angry." She started crying. "I'm a good for nothing whore."  
"Don't ever say that," I grabbed her. "Now that made me angry. Don't ever say that again."

She started crying harder. "See? I make everyone angry!"  
"No, no, baby. Shhh." I pushed her head into my chest. "Just calm down. It's okay. Don't even worry a little bit."

"I hate myself."

"No, baby, no you don't. Don't say that."

"But I do!"  
"No, don't say that."  
"I'm such a fucking slut."

"Sweety, please stop." I picked her up and took her to her room. She was crying the entire way up, and I couldn't stop her. I lay her on the bed and climbed in next to her. I lay on my side, with her on her back, and ran my hand through her hair. She cried and cried, and, no matter how hard I tried, she wouldn't stop. It was like her whole world was collapsing down around her, and I couldn't do one thing to help her. Why was I so useless? "Baby, please stop crying. I promise everything's going to be okay. Just breath, baby. I promise, you'll be fine."  
"NO!" she screamed. "NO!"  
"Baby, calm down," I whispered. "Baby, please."  
"I'm a slut!" she continued to yell. "I'm a fucking whore!"  
"No, baby, no you're not. You're the most amazing girl in the entire world. Don't ever say anything like that again."

"But it's true!"

"No, it's not. You are not a whore; you are not a slut. You are an angel, sent from heaven, who came down to save me."

She looked over at me. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because you deserve it."

"You know I don't."  
"But you do. And I promise baby, if Paul ever says anything about you again, I'll kill him."  
She nodded. "Okay."  
"Baby, I love you."  
"I love you too, Jacob."

And with that she cuddled up to my chest, and she fell asleep.

But sooner or later I had to leave, so I slid out from under her and walked out. Hopefully she would be okay when she woke up.


	10. Voices

**Voices**

_"We speak in different voices when fighting with the ones we loved."_

My dad came to get me from the juvenile center. He gave me a long talk about how irresponsible it was for me to try to beat up Jacob, and he was right. Jacob was my brother, no matter how much I didn't want him to be. But that meant Hannah was my sister, and I had to be nice to her too. I didn't want to, but I had to talk to her. What I did was wrong, and she would definitely tell people that I was rough with her when I broke up with her. I had to see her. No matter how hard I tried, I still loved her, and I wouldn't get over it for a while.

When I got home, I made sure my mom knew I was okay before leaving again. They couldn't ground me, because I was a werewolf. They couldn't keep me from my duties.

I walked to Hannah's house, and knocked on the door. Her mom answered, and I was sure she didn't know that Hannah and I had broken up.

"Paul!" she greeted, hugging me. "I'll just get Hannah for you."  
She called up for Hannah, and Hannah came running downstairs, but when she saw me, she stopped.

"I'll leave you kids alone," her mom offered. She left, and Hannah slowly walked closer. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Can I talk to you?"  
"So you can hurt me even more? No thanks."  
"Hannah, I don't want to hurt you. I'm not going to lay a finger on you."

"You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone if I didn't tell that you hurt me."

"I know, and…"  
"Save it, Paul. I don't want to hear it."  
"Just listen to me Hannah."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you owe me."  
"We're even," she growled. "After you did that, I don't owe you anything."  
"Oh yes you do. Don't be stupid, Hannah. You know what you did was worse than what I did."

"So what if it was? I don't need to listen to you."  
"Just hear me out, Hannah…"  
"No."

"God dammit, Hannah, just let me speak!"

"What the fuck do you have to say to me? I know what you want to say: "you're a slut, a whore, and you deserved everything that came to you"."  
"I didn't mean for kids to tease you."

"Without any of the guys there, because you manipulated them all, I got cat calls all day. Guys were asking me to fuck them, and blow them, and cheat on Jacob with them, all because you had to post it on Facebook."

"You deserved it Hannah. You had it coming to you."  
"See? I know what you're going to say. Now leave before I tell my mom what you did to me."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Hannah, please just listen to me."  
"No, Paul. I'm done."

"I should be done with you, Hannah, not you done with me!"

"Then leave, Paul. Be done with me. Leave me alone."  
"But I'm not done. You need to listen to me."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm listening."

"You hurt me, Hannah, you hurt me bad. You ripped out my heart, and stomped on it. Why would you do that to me?"  
"Because Jacob cares. He doesn't yell at me or hurt me; he never makes me have sex or makes me go places I don't want to go. He cares, Paul, and you didn't care enough."

"So that's it then?"  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"Hannah…."

"You'll find her Paul; you know you will, and I was never _her._"  
"You could've been her."

"No, I never could've. Jacob told me everything. I'm not you're imprint."

"And you know you're Jacob's?"  
She nodded.

I sighed. "Well, I guess this is it then. I don't want to talk to you again."

"That's fine with me," she growled.

"Bye Hannah."

She walked backwards, opened the door, and left without a single word. I started walking back to my own house.

"Paul!" Jared came running over to me. "What are you doing out?"

"I was talking to Hannah."

"That slut?" he asked. "Why the fuck would you talk to her?"  
"I needed to get some things off my chest."

"Well, that's good. Did you tell her she was a whore?"  
I shook my head. "No."

"What about a slut?"

"No."  
"Then why were you even there?"  
"I really don't know, Jared. I really don't know."


	11. Love Like This

**Love Like This**

_"You're the only one that knows me, love it when you hold me. Never found a love like this. I'm so glad you found me, wrap your arms around me. Never found a love like this."  
_

I walked back upstairs and into my bedroom. I was disappointed that Jacob wasn't there when I woke up, because he wasn't there to help me deal with Paul. But I couldn't expect Jacob to be there forever. He had a life too, and it didn't revolve around me.

But I needed to call him, so I picked up the phone and called him. He answered quickly.

"Hey baby," he answered. "What's up?"  
"Guess who paid me a visit?" I asked, falling on my bed.

"Don't tell me it was Paul."  
"Bingo."  
"That son of a bitch needs to stay away from you. I really hate him."  
"I know. I do too."  
"Why don't I take you out tonight? To Port Angeles?"  
"That'd be amazing," I whispered. "Are you sure you want to take me out?"

"Of course I'm sure."  
"Alright, when do you want to go?"  
"I'll come pick you up around six, and we'll go out to dinner."  
"That sounds amazing. I'll be ready."

"Okay, good. I'll see you then baby."  
"Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."  
"Bye."  
I immediately got up and turned on my music. I was going to spend the next three hours getting ready.

I took a shower first, which took me about thirty minutes. I was so stressed out, and a long shower was just what I needed. It made me feel better, with all my pores clean and healthy.

Next, I did my hair in a nice bun with my bangs gently swept over my forehead. I loved the way my hair looked.

Then, I chose my dress. It was a dark pink, spaghetti strap dress that was tight around my thighs, but the rest was flowy. I wore a black jacket over it and black leggings under it. I also wore a pair of black heels.

After that I did my make-up. I used a gold, glittery eye shadow, black liner, and black mascara for my eyes. I put on some foundation, and then a dark red lip-gloss.

By the time I was done, Jacob came to pick me up. He knocked on my door, and presented me with a dozen red roses. I kissed him thank you, put them in some water, and then took them up to my room. I went back downstairs and into Jacob's arms. He picked me up and spun me around. As he set me back down on my feet, I kissed him warmly. He kissed me back, but then pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing at all, baby," he replied. "I'm just so happy."  
"So am I." I ran my hands down his arms and held his hands. "I'm so happy."

"You ready to go?" he asked, kissing me again.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm ready."

"Good."  
He held my hand and led me to his truck. He helped me climb in before going to the driver's side. He started the car and started driving away. I started shivering.

"Hey, personal heater right here," Jacob laughed.

I scooted closer to him and cuddled to him. He laughed, turned quickly, and kissed the top of my head. He was so warm, so comfortable, that I could barely let go of him when we got to the restaurant. He laughed, and gently slid me off of him.

"I promise baby, you can cuddle up to me when we're in the restaurant."  
"Okay," I whispered.

He got out of the car, and then helped me get out. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close as we walked to the restaurant. We walked in, and Jacob asked for a table for two. The waitress got us a table, but Jacob mesmerized her. I was a little jealous, but I knew Jacob was mine.

It was a quaint Italian restaurant with a big menu and friendly service. I was excited to spend the night with Jacob, especially since I hadn't spent a night out in a while.

Jacob held my hand from the other side of the table. He started rubbing little circles on the side of my hand. It was so romantic; I loved it when he held my hand. Slowly, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. I smiled at him and blew him a kiss.

We ordered dinner and ate, which took about an hour. Jacob paid for dinner, of course, and we left. He drove me back to his house, and his dad wasn't home. That was perfect for him.

The house was a mess; there was no doubt about that. It was cluttered and looked like they hadn't even moved in. It was trashed and disgusting, but I didn't mind.

He took me into his room, which was a little cleaner than the rest of the house. There was a single, vanilla scented candle in the room; Jacob took a match and lit it. It filled the room with such a romantic scent, that it put me in the mood. Jacob lay back on his bed and beckoned for me to climb on top of him.

I straddled Jacob's waist and leaned down to kiss him. He put his hands on my waist and made me ride him. It was obvious we were going to have sex again; it only took a few minutes for us to be completely naked. And we made love; it was amazing. I fell asleep in his arms.

"Hannah," Jacob whispered. "Hannah, I need to take you home."

"No," I whined; I was completely naked and had no interest in leaving. "My mom won't care. She'll think I'm with Paul."

"I still need to take you home." He started playing with my nipple. "Wake up, baby."

"No." I turned away from him. "Leave me alone and let me sleep."

"Fine, but if I get in trouble with your mom, it's your fault."

"I know." I turned to him and snuggled to him, our bare chests rubbing together. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Now go back to sleep."

I continued to sleep. It was the most amazing feeling to fall asleep in the arms of someone that I really loved.

When I woke up the next morning, and Jacob was still sleeping. I started kissing his chest; I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Baby," Jacob whined, opening his eyes and brushing my hair. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Nothing." My lips traveled up to his neck and chin.

"Baby. You're turning me on."

It was true; I could feel him against my leg.

"Okay. I'll stop."

"Thank you." He sat up, still holding me so I was sitting up with him. "Let's go get something to eat."  
"Got something I can wear?"  
"Sure."  
He gave me a pair of boxers and a wife beater. He put on boxers as well, and then led me out into the kitchen. I sat down at the table; he pulled out some Poptarts and put a packet in front of me. He sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"Thanks." I took a bite of Poptart.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, I do."

"Because you are. You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. You shine brighter than any star does."

"Thanks."

"Baby, is something wrong?"  
Was something wrong? I had been depressed ever since Paul had broken up with me. That's what was bothering me, and Jacob knew it.

"No," I lied.

"Is Paul still bothering you?" Jacob asked. "What did he do this time?"  
"He came to talk to me yesterday, before you called."

"That bastard. I told him to stay away from you."  
"It's fine. He just wanted to tell me how much I hurt him, like I didn't know already."  
"You never have to see him again; I promise." He rubbed my hand. "It'll be like he never existed."

And that's all I wanted.


	12. Dreamers

**Dreamers**

_"I'm wandering aimlessly to get you off of my mind. The city lights shine so bright; it brings back the look in your eyes."_

Jared and I were hanging out in Port Angeles when I saw her with Jacob. She was holding his hand, like she used to hold mine. He put his arm around her like I used to do to her. It was hard to see them together, especially since I knew I would never hold her again.

"Let's leave," Jared said as soon as he saw my face.

"No," I shook my head. "No I'm fine."

"Are you sure dude?" he asked, patting my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."  
We walked past the restaurant where Jacob and Hannah were eating. I saw him holding her hand, and it angered me. She was supposed to be mine, not his.

But I had to stay positive. I would find my imprint, just like Jacob found his. There was going to be a day when I would see _her, _and everything in my life would change. There would be a new reason for me to live.

Yet, for now, Hannah was my only reason to live. Why was I still in love with her? What she did was terrible, beyond terrible, and I still loved her. She was still my everything. I needed to start dating again, just to get her off my mind.

A bunch of girls passed us, giggling. I winked at one of them, and she stopped. I still had my charm.

But she wasn't who I was interested in. Sure, she was pretty: dark brown, wavy hair, big blue eyes, skinny, and little, but she wasn't my type. I was interested in a girl who was spunky and strong and confident in herself. It was obvious that girl wasn't. Then again, she would probably be an easy fuck, and that might've been just what I needed.

I walked over to her, and her friends giggled harder.

"Hey," I greeted. "What's up baby?"  
She gulped and smiled. "Not much."

"You wanna come back to my place?" I asked her. "We could have a lot of fun."

She looked over at her friends, and they nodded vigorously. She nodded at me, so I put my arm around her.

"You mind if I leave, buddy?" I asked Jared.

He smirked. "Not at all."

Jared walked over to the other girls and shot up some conversation. The little girl looked up at me with big eyes. I knew she was excited and scared, but there was no way she was going to back down. She just got herself the best man in her life.

"So, pretty girl, what's your name?" I asked her as I helped her in the car.

"Jenna," she whispered, smiling at me.

"Nice name. I'm Paul."

"It's nice to meet you Paul."

"So what do you wanna do? We can watch a movie, or just chill or…"

"I think you know what I want." She slowly scooted closer to me, and started kissing my neck. I smirked.

"I see. Well then, we'll do that."

We didn't say anything for the rest of the ride down to my house. She was kissing my neck the entire way down, which was nice. It was different than what Hannah used to do, which was good for me. I needed something different from Hannah; I needed a change of pace, and Jenna would definitely be it.

We got to my house, and I immediately pushed my lips on hers. I picked her up, and carried her into the house. I threw her on the bed, and climbed on top of her. We fucked, and it was as easy as cake. She was alright, but it was exactly what I needed. I needed to forget about Hannah and everything she did to me.

On accident, though, I whispered Hannah's name. Jenna asked me what I said, so I quickly made up a lie, even though I knew she knew that I said another girl's name. It must've pissed her off bad, because we finished about two minutes later.

It turns out I never talked to that girl again. When we were done, she picked up her clothes, got dressed, and asked me to take her home. I was hoping I could get a phone number or something for another easy fuck, but she didn't give me one, and I wasn't about to ask for it. I drove her back to Forks, where she lived, and dropped her off at her house. She left without a word, and so did I.


	13. Baby We're Invincible

**Baby We're Invincible**

_"I touch your hair, and I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve. It's cliché, I know, but baby it's the price we pay."  
_

It was nice to finally have my imprint. She started getting happier and happier each day, which was all I could ever ask for. She was my life, and to see her happy made me happy. I felt every single one of her emotions. When she was sad, I was hurt. When she was angry, I was furious. It was weird to be so attached to a girl, because, usually, I would do them and then quit them, but that wasn't the case for Hannah. I could never just leave her, no matter how bad I wanted to. She was the light of my life; we would get married, and get our own house, and have kids. They would be just like their mother in every way possible: sweet, caring, and beautiful. I couldn't stop dreaming about our life together. She was going to be my wife, and I would be anything she wanted me to be: a friend, a lover, or a brother. We were already the best of friends, and to have her as my wife would be amazing.

A few days after our dinner date, we were sitting in my house, watching a baseball game. I was running my fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead. She was resting her head on my chest, stretching the rest of her little body on the couch. It was the perfect day. She enjoyed sports, which was a hard thing to find in a girl. We had so much in common, and that's what made me love her even more. I would've loved her, even if I didn't imprint on her.

"Jacob?" she whispered as the Red Sox made their second home run.

"Yes baby?" I replied, wrapping a piece of her hair around my finger. I was mesmerized by every part of her body.

"When do you want to get married?" she asked me.

My mouth almost dropped. "As soon as possible, baby. Why? When do you want to get married?"

"I don't know," she said. "I was just thinking about it. Isn't the legal age to get married sixteen?"

"With parental permission," I told her.

"Oh." She nuzzled into my chest. "When do you want to meet my parents?"  
"Whenever you're ready for me to meet them. Have you even told them that you and Paul broke up?"

"No. They loved Paul, so I don't know how I'm supposed to tell them."

"Tell them that you and Paul were fighting too much, and that you found someone new."  
"Yeah." She sighed. "I guess I will."

"Do you want me to do it with you? Because you know I'm always here for you."

She shook her head. "No. I think this is something I need to do on my own."

"What made you think about marriage?" I asked her. It was obvious that I was excited that she was thinking about us getting married, because that's all I could think about.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I just, everything's so perfect, and we're already having sex all the time. It's like we're already married."  
"Well, we'll think about it when we get a little more serious."  
"Yeah," she whispered back.

"And you can always stay over here whenever you want, so it'll be like we're married."

She nodded.

"Is something bothering you baby?"

"I just don't deserve you." She wrapped an arm around my torso and held me close.

"Of course you deserve me. It's me that doesn't deserve you."

"I'm not perfect. Not like you are."  
"No, you are perfect. You're perfect for me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're absolutely, wonderfully perfect."

"Thanks."  
"No problem baby. Now, sweety, when will you be ready to go to Emily and Sam's again?"

She froze. "Do they know?"

I sighed. "Yes, they do, but they don't blame you."

"I don't want to see them. Why do we have to go over there anyways?"

"Sam's the alpha of the pack, and Emily is his mate. It's important for us to go over."

"When were you planning to go over?" she asked.

"Well, my sisters are coming home for Thanksgiving break next week. Sam and Emily are having a big dinner to welcome them home, because heaven knows neither my dad nor I can cook. It'll be nice for you to be there."

"Will Paul be there?"

"Yes, he will, but you don't have to be there for long. You can bear dinner, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I can."

"Good." I kissed the top of her head. "Thanks baby."  
"No problem."

Now all I had to do was prepare her to see Paul again.


	14. Playing God

**Playing God**

_"Next time you point a finger, I might have to bend it back and break it off. Next time you point a finger, I'll point you to the mirror."_

It was the night that Jacob's sisters were coming home from college, which meant I had to go to Emily and Sam's house, which meant I had to see Paul. I wasn't excited at all. I didn't even want to go, but I would go for Jacob. I would be strong for him.

I got dressed up really nicely. I wanted to look my best to make Paul jealous. He would notice me that night, not anyone else. Or, that's what I thought.

Jacob came to pick me up. Apparently, he had already dropped off his sisters and his dad at Emily and Sam's house, so we were alone for the drive. I couldn't say anything; I was so nervous. I didn't want to see Paul; it was the last thing I wanted to do. Why did Jacob and Paul have to be so closely related?

We got to Emily and Sam's house, and, thankfully, Paul wasn't there. It was just Rachel, Rebecca, and Billy. Emily was in the kitchen, and Sam was with the girls and Billy watching baseball.

"Hannah!" one of the twins greeted, hugging me. "I'm Rachel. It's so nice to meet you."

"You too," I whispered, hugging her back.

"Hi," Rebecca came up to me. "We've heard so much about you."

I looked over at Jacob, and he smiled encouragingly. I turned back to Rebecca and gave her a hug.

"That's great. I've heard so much about you too."

That was a lie. Jacob never really talked about his sisters, and I wondered why.

Then the door opened, and Jared and Paul walked in. Their faces dropped, and I looked away.

"Who invited the slut?" Jared growled.

My face immediately dropped, and it felt like I was about to burst into tears. How could he say that about me? I did nothing to him.

"What did you say?" Jacob asked, sizing Jared up.

"I said, "Who invited the slut?"" he repeated. Jacob pushed him.

"Hey, boys, calm down." Sam got up and got in between them. "Jared, you will respect your sister."  
Sister? I was no sister of his.

"I'm going to go," I whispered, and grabbed my jacket.

"No." Sam got in front of me, and, surprisingly, hugged me. I sunk into his arms. "You can stay. Jared, apologize to your sister."

"But…"

"Now," Sam growled.

"Sorry Hannah," Jared mumbled.

"Why don't you go in the kitchen with Emily?" Sam suggested. "I'm sure she could use your help."

Nobody but me noticed the look on Paul's face. He was staring at Rachel, who was too busy making sure that Jared got a slap in the face. She followed me into the kitchen, and Paul's eyes never left her. I was so jealous.

"Sorry honey," Rachel put her arm around me. Rebecca came in behind her.

"What happened?" Emily asked, turning away from the stove.

"Jared was being a douche, as always," Rebecca answered.

"I'm sorry, Hannah," Emily replied. "I'm sure Sam took care of it."  
"He did," I whispered, sitting down at the table.

Emily turned to me, and her eyes showed pity for me. I didn't want pity; I didn't know what I wanted. I just didn't want any pity. It was my own fault.

"Girls, I think you should give Hannah and I some time alone," Emily said, turning off the stove. Rebecca and Rachel left, and Emily sat down at the table across from me.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, reaching across the table and grabbing my hand.

"Do you think I'm a slut?" I questioned, leaning on the table.

"No, of course I don't. Why would you think that?"

"Because that's what Jared called me."  
"He's just upset. Paul's his best friend. He's just trying to stick up for Paul."

"Still…." I sighed.

"I know it's hard darling, but just take everything one step at a time."  
"Okay."

"Are you ready to go back outside?" she asked, getting up from the table.

I followed in her motion. "I guess."

She put her arm around me. "That's my girl."

We walked into the other room, and Jacob got up to greet me. He grabbed me and held me in his arms. I looked over Jacob's shoulders at Paul, but he wasn't even paying attention to me. He was too busy talking to Rachel.

"How are you baby?" he whispered, holding me closer.

I couldn't respond. All I could think about was how if I had staid with Paul for just another few weeks, he would've imprinted on someone else and left me. I felt so bad. How could I let this happen? How could I not be his imprint?

"Baby?" he breathed in my ear.

"Yeah," I replied quickly. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."

"Dinner's ready!" Emily called. Everyone went into the kitchen.

I didn't really pay attention to the palaver at dinner. I was too preoccupied with Paul and Rachel's conversation. They were laughing like they had been friends forever. It made me sick.

As soon as dinner was over, I asked Jacob to take me home. I couldn't see Paul anymore without it making me absolutely nauseous. Jacob put his arm around me and led me out the door, but not without saying goodbye to everyone. I said goodbye to Rachel (even though I was sick of her), Rebecca (who had just as much of a problem with Paul paying attention to Rachel as I did), and Kim (who arrived during dinner). After we said goodbye to everyone, we left, and I was thanking the Lord. How could I possibly let myself feel this way? Jacob loved me more than Paul ever could, so why was I so upset that Paul was giving all his attention to Rachel? I knew I was jealous, but there was more than that. I wasn't just jealous; I was amazingly jealous. Why did this have to happen to me?  
"Baby, I know you're upset," Jacob started, putting his hand on my thigh. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong," I whispered, removing his hand from my thigh.

"This is about Paul, isn't it?"

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to go."  
"Why are you still hung up on Paul?"

"Because, it's only been a week since we broke up! I'm still upset!"

"He didn't do anything to you."

"Didn't to anything to me?" I screamed. "Did you see the bruises he left on my body?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like…" We pulled up to my house. I got out of the car and ran to my door, crying. How could he do that to me? "Hannah! Hannah!"

And I slammed my door in his face.


	15. For A Pessimist I'm Really Optimistic

**For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic**

_"__So what did you think I would say? That you can't run away. So what did you think I would say? That you can't run away. No you can't run away; you wouldn't." _

It was late in the afternoon, and I was hanging out by myself in my house. I was going to see Rachel that night, and I was excited. I wasn't supposed to let Hannah know Rachel and I were going on a date, but I wanted to rub it in her face. Hannah was right; I did find my imprint; I did find her.

There was a knock at my door. I went to open it, and I was almost shocked to see who it was.

"Hey Paul."

"Hannah," I replied. "What do you want?"  
"I came to talk to you." She took off her scarf. "May I come in?"

"Sure." I was almost shocked. "Come in."

She looked around the house as soon as she walked in, taking in the memories that it left her. She went into the living room and sat down. I sat down across from her.

"So, you and Rachel, huh?" she asked, looking around.

I nodded. "Yep."

"That's nice."

"Why are you here, Hannah?" I asked, looking straight at her.

"Jacob and I got into a fight last night," she whispered.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?"  
"I need to find a way to leave him."

"Leave him?" I laughed. "You're his mate. You can't just leave him."  
"I can't deal with fighting anymore. I can't deal with fighting with anyone."

"You're strong. You could deal with fighting with me."

"I know, but I can't deal with fighting anymore. I'm a bad person, I know, and I do some bad things, but this is a bad thing I have to do."

"You can't just leave him. He'll find you."

"Paul, will you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Favor? Should I really be doing you a favor?"  
"Please, just one."

"What do you need Hannah?"  
"I'm staying with a friend in Forks. Will you drive me there?"  
"You can't drive yourself?"

"I don't want him to know I'm gone. Please, just drive me there, and, please, don't tell Jacob where I am."

"And what if I do this for you?"  
"I'll never talk to you again."

"Fair enough. I'll drive you there, and I won't tell Jacob, but he's going to know that I know where you are."

"Please, just don't tell him."

"I won't tell him. Where do I need to drive you?"  
"Here's the address." She handed it to me.

"I know where that is. We'll be there in two minutes."  
We both walked outside and into my car. We drove off of the La Push reserve, and into Forks. We didn't talk the entire way down, but when we got there, she hugged me. I was so surprised that I actually hugged her back.

"Paul, I love you," she whispered.

I let go of her. "Get out of here, Hannah."

"Okay. Bye, Paul."

"Bye Hannah."

"Promise you won't tell?"

"I promise."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Hannah."

And with that I drove away. She didn't mean it when she told me she loved me, and I took it as just a way of her saying thank you. I couldn't take it any other way.


	16. Check Yes Juliet

**Check Yes Juliet**

_"Run, baby, run. Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them a chance. Don't tell your heart; don't say we're not meant to be. Run, baby, run. Forever we'll be you and me."_

I felt so bad about my fight with Hannah. I didn't know how to respond to her, so I let her cool off for a day. I figured she'd be fine by herself, and that she just needed a day off.

The next day, I drove to Hannah's house and knocked on her door. Her mother answered, and she looked worried.

"Jacob," she greeted. "Have you seen Hannah?"  
I was shocked. "No, I haven't. Why? Is she gone?"

"She left sometime yesterday," her mom replied. "Do you know where she is?"

"I wish I did. Don't worry, Mrs. Hawkens, we'll find her. I'll get the guys to go looking for her."

But I knew someone that knew exactly where she was, and that person was going to take me to her immediately.

"Thanks so much, Jacob. We're calling all her friends right now."

"Okay."

"But, Jacob…"

"Yes, Mrs. Hawkens?"  
"What about Paul?"  
"Paul and Hannah broke up, Mrs. Hawkens," I replied.

"Oh," she whispered. "Well, thanks for telling me."

"Sorry you couldn't hear it from your daughter. We were planning to tell you soon."

"You're her boyfriend now?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, good for you Jacob. Hannah's a sweet girl when she's not running away."

"She's done this before?"

"Yes, in seventh grade."

"Where did she go last time?"  
"To her friends house, in Forks."  
"Will you give me the address? I'm sure I can find her through her friend."

"Yeah."

She gave me the address, and I left. Before going to Hannah's friends house, I stopped at my own house, where I knew Paul was. He would know where Hannah was, no matter what he said. And if he didn't give me the address, I would go to her friend's house.

I walked in the door, and Paul and Rachel were cuddling on the couch. Disgusting.

"Reece!" I yelled. He quickly got up.

"What?"  
"Where's Hannah?"  
"Why would I know where Hannah is? We don't talk anymore."  
"You're the only person she would trust not to tell anyone, and you know that. Where is she?"

"If I knew where she was, and I'm not saying I do, why on Earth would I tell you?"  
"Because if you don't I'll rip your balls off and make you eat them."

"I'm not scared of you, Black."  
I towered over him. "You will be once I'm done with you."

"Okay!" Rachel got up and stood between us. "Paul, if you know where Hannah is, tell him now, or you don't want to know the consequences."  
"Fine. She's over at her friends house." He gave me the address. "If you tell her that I told you, you won't want to know the consequences."  
"Thanks, Paul." I reached my hand forward to shake his hand. He took it tightly. "Maybe you're not so bad after all."

"Yeah, back atcha."  
With that I left, and I drove to Hannah's friend's house. I could see her shadow in the window, and it made me feel great that she was safe. I knocked at the door.

Her friend answered, and was almost speechless when she saw me. She let me in, and I sat in the living room. She called Hannah down, and Hannah came running down the stairs. She stopped halfway when she saw me.

"Who told you?" she whispered.

"Your mom," I replied. "She gave me the address of where you were the last time you ran away."

"Why are you here?"  
"Because I care about you."  
"That's a lie."

I got up. "It's not a lie. I would never lie to you. Why did you run away?"

"Because I'm pregnant!" she screamed.

My mouth dropped. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes!" She started crying. "I'm fucking pregnant!"  
"Baby, that's wonderful!" I went over and hugged her. "Baby, I'm so happy! We're going to raise this baby right."

"Don't you get it?" she cried. "I don't want to raise my baby here in this hell hole! I want my baby to grow up right!"

"We'll raise this baby right," I comforted her. "Don't worry about a thing."

"I don't want to raise my baby here!"  
"Then drop out of school with me." I pulled away from her and held her by the shoulders. "We'll run away together, and never come back."

"Jacob, we can't just leave," she whispered.

"Sure we can! I have an aunt that lives in Seattle. We can go there, and, then, when I'm old enough, I'll buy us a house and we'll have a great life. I promise you."  
"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'll talk to my aunt tonight, and I'm sure she'll say yes. We'll have our own room and raise the baby like the perfect parents."

She nodded and traced my face. "Okay."

"You're going to be a great mom," I whispered, taking her hands in mine and putting them to my chest.

"Thanks. I hope so."

"I know so."

She smiled and wiped away her tears. "Jacob, I love you."

"I love you too, Hannah, and I always will."  
And I took her back home to her mom and dad. They were thrilled to see her, and then we told them everything.

I talked to my aunt as soon as I got home, and she was so excited to hear from me. She wanted Hannah and I to come down as soon as possible, and that was the best news I could've heard. I started packing my things.

But the devil to deal with would be Sam.

I went to his house, and everyone was there, including my sister. Sam stood up when he saw me, because he knew something was up.

"What's going on, Jacob?" he asked.

"Hannah and I are leaving," I whispered. "She's pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Rachel stood up. "At sixteen?"

"Yeah, and we're going to Seattle with my aunt."

"To hell you are," Sam growled. "You're staying here."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I'm the alpha, and you will listen to me!"  
"I'm the true alpha!" I screamed back. "And I can start my own pack!"  
"Jacob." Emily stood up. "Please be reasonable. You can stay here, with us, and raise the baby here."  
"Hannah doesn't want to raise the baby here. She was right when she said this was a hell hole."  
"Jacob," Emily pleaded.

"No, Emily, I'm leaving, and you can't do a thing about it."

"Fine Jacob, go," Sam growled. "But don't come back."

"Sam…." Emily went to him.

"No. He's going to go, and we can't stop him, but I don't want him coming back."

I walked out the door before anyone could say another word. Hannah and I would be happy together, no matter what anyone said. We would raise our baby in Seattle, and nothing could change our minds.


	17. Say What You Wanna Say

**Say What You Wanna Say**

_"Say what you wanna say. It's not gonna change anything. You got it wrong. Go ahead and blame who you wanna blame. It's not gonna change anything."_

I had to talk to Hannah about leaving. She was a big part of everyone's life in La Push, and she couldn't just leave. Her parents would be heart broken, Sam and Emily would miss Jacob, and I would miss her. I hated to admit it, but if it was going to keep her in La Push, I was going to admit it.

When I got to her house, she was upstairs in her room. I threw rocks at her window until she opened it.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Step back. I'm coming up."

When I slid through her window and into her room, she gasped. I guessed she'd never seen Jacob do that. I sat on her bed and weaved my fingers together. She crossed her arms over her chest. I could see her suitcase out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you want?" she repeated.

"I came to talk to you. I heard you were leaving."

"You were the one who told Jacob where I was," she growled.

"No, your mom did, so don't blame me. I didn't do anything to you."

"Well, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to talk to you about you leaving. Why?"

"You know why."

"Because your pregnant? That's not a good reason for leaving."

"Yeah, because I'm fucking pregnant, and I had the worst life here. I don't want my baby to grow up like I did."  
"You can't just ask Jacob to leave. He has a responsibility here, not like you care."  
"You're right; I don't care. God, Paul, you have me down to a T."

"Yeah I do. I dated you for a while."

She turned away from me. "Just leave me alone."

"Not until you promise to stay."

"Why would I stay?"

"Because your parents will miss you, and Sam and Emily will miss you."

"So?"  
"Well, and I'll miss you."  
Her face softened, and she turned to me. "You would?"

"Of course I would. No matter what you did to me, I would still miss you. You're like one of my best friends."

"I am?"  
"Of course you are. So will you stay?"

"Sam told Jacob he couldn't come back."

"I'm sure Sam'll understand if you go and talk to him."  
"It's not that simple."

"It is. Really, Hannah, you can do it. Sam's not that scary when you go and talk to him."  
"He's the freaking scariest man I have ever met in my life."

"Just go and talk to him. Please. He'll only welcome Jacob back if you talk to him."

"Well, maybe I don't want Sam to welcome him back. Maybe I want him to move to Seattle with me."

"You're not that selfish," I fought. "Don't be selfish, Hannah. You love him, don't you?"

"Yeah."  
"And you want him to be happy?"

"Yeah."

"He won't be happy when he's away from his family."

"You're his family?" she asked. "Please. This baby and I are his family."

"Don't be so selfish, Hannah. I'm serious. Go talk to Sam and demand that he take Jacob back. You and Jacob can work something out here, and that's the end of it."

"I told you, I don't wanna work something out here. I want to go to Seattle and raise this baby, and, God dammit, that's what I'm going to do."

"Fine, Hannah, be selfish."  
"I'm not selfish," she fought.

"Oh yes you are. Taking a boy away from his home, from his pack? Don't be stupid, Hannah, you're so selfish."  
"I AM NOT!" she screamed.

"Whatever Hannah. I tried my hardest. You can decide whether or not you want to go talk to Sam. If you want to be this way, then do it, but don't come crying to me when Jacob hates you."

"He could never hate me."

"You bet he can. He can hate you if he wants to."

"But he won't. He'll never hate me."

"Whatever, Hannah. Just leave. You're a selfish little bitch."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"But you are, so why lie about it?"

"Is that all you want? For me to talk to Sam?"

"I want you to stay here."

"Well, I have to think about that. I'd rather my baby not grow up here, especially around the jerks that ruined my life."

"Are you talking about Jared and I?'

"I'm talking about all of you, and everyone here."

"Well, you're just going to have to live with us, because we are jerks, and we're your family even if you like it or not."

"You are _not _my family."

"Oh yes we are. You have no clue how close you being Jacob's imprint makes us."

"Well, I don't care."

"Just go talk to Sam. I'm done talking here."

"What if I don't talk to him?"  
"Then you'll be the bitch I know you are."

She rolled her eyes. "I am not a bitch."  
"Yes you are. But, like I said, I'm done here. If you want to talk, you know where to find me."

"Like I would ever want to talk to you," she growled.

"Whatever. Hannah, if you leave, I'll miss you, but I'm not going to beg forever."

"Just leave, Paul."

"Fine."

I jumped out of her window and ran back to my own house. I tried my hardest, but I didn't know if it was good enough.


	18. Never Too Late

**Never Too Late**

_"Maybe we'll turn it around, because it's not too late; it's never too late."_

I really thought about what Paul said to me. Sure, he was a jerk, and, yes, I was over him, but when he said he would miss me, it hit an old nerve in my heart. I couldn't believe that he would say that, but he did. I didn't know if he meant it or not. All I knew was that there was a part of me that still loved Paul, no matter what he did to me. But who was I to say that I had to forgive him? He was the one that had to forgive me, and it sounded like he already did. If he had forgiven me, then I could still stay here. If he got over what I did to him, then I could get over what he did to me.

I decided I was going to go down and talk to Sam. I made sure that it was at a time when none of the guys would be over, because I really didn't want to see them. They weren't my main priority; Jacob and my baby were my main priority. And if Jacob would be unhappy in Seattle, then I would be unhappy in Seattle, and I was sure my baby would be unhappy in Seattle, because Jacob and I would be fighting all the time. It wouldn't be a good life in Seattle. Not as good of a life as I would have in La Push.

So I had to talk to Sam. I tried to make as casual of an entrance as possible. Like that was even possible. Emily cooed at me when I walked in.

"Hannah!" She got up and hugged me. "What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to Sam," I replied, trying my hardest to sound polite. "Alone, please."  
Sam got up, and he intimidated me. He walked towards me, put his arm around me, and led me into the kitchen. I sat down at the table, and Sam did as well.

"So what's up Hannah?" he asked, weaving his fingers together and laying his hands on the table.

"Well…. I was wondering… if maybe… you might… well…"  
"Just tell me what's up. I won't bite."  
"Well… I wanted to know…. if you would… maybe… let Jacob come back?"  
"Why would you ask that? Don't you want to move to Seattle?"

"I did, but someone made me realize that my home is here, not in Seattle."

"Well, Jacob seemed to have his mind made up. Have you talked to him?"

"No, but where ever I want to live, he'll follow."  
"I think you should talk to Jacob first and then come talk to me."

"But if I don't talk to you, you'll never welcome him back."

"Of course I'll welcome him back. He's my son, and you're my daughter. I never should've said that he couldn't come back, but I was angry. You can tell him that I'll welcome him back with open arms, but go talk to him; tell him you don't want to move to Seattle."  
"Okay," I whispered. "Thanks, Sam."

"No problem."

I got up, and he walked towards me. He took me in his arms and hugged me.

"Remember, Hannah, you and Jacob are my kids, and I would never kick you guys out of La Push."

"Thanks, Sam."  
"You're welcome, Hannah. Now go talk to Jacob. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that you want to stay in La Push."  
I nodded. "Okay."

We walked into the other room, where Emily was waiting for us. She got up and hugged me.

"Where ever you're going, Hannah, I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks." I hugged her back. "Thanks a lot, Emily."

She pulled away. "No problem."  
"I'm going to go talk to Jacob," I stated. "See you guys later."

"Bye, honey."  
I walked out of the house and started walking towards Jacob's house. I thought of how I was going to tell Jacob that I wanted to stay in La Push. He knew how much I wanted to leave. He knew that I didn't want to stay in La Push, but I knew it was the best for my baby to be around the one's that would love her. This family of werewolves would love her.

I got to Jacob's house and knocked on the door. Billy was the one that answered. He smiled when he saw me, and welcomed me in. I walked inside with my arms crossed over my chest. Jacob was laying on the couch, watching the Yankees game. He looked over at me and smiled. I tried to smile back at him.

He got up. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you." I looked at Billy. "Privately."

"Let's go into my room."

Jacob took my hand and led me into his room. I sat down on his bed, with my arms still crossed over my chest. Jacob sat down next to me, and put his arm around me.

"So, what's up baby?" he asked.

"I want to stay here," I said plainly.

"You want to stay here? I thought your mind was set on Seattle."

"It was, and then someone made me realize that La Push is my home, not Seattle."

"I'll have to tell my aunt, but we can stay here, but I want you to move in with me as soon as possible."

"I still need to tell my parents."

"You haven't told your parents yet?" he asked. "Billy knows."  
"That's great. Well, I should go and tell my parents that I've got a bun in the oven."

He laughed. "I hope you put it in lighter terms."  
"I will." I kissed him. "Jacob, I love you."

"I love you too." He helped me up and smacked my butt. "Go tell your parents."  
And that's exactly what I did.


	19. My Heart

**My Heart**

_"This heart, it beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours."  
_

I told my parents, and my mom started crying. I didn't know if it was out of happiness or out of severe sadness. She didn't really tell me anything. She just hugged me and whispered some words in the Quileute language, which I definitely did not understand. I hugged her back, and told her that I was going to move in with Jacob. She didn't seem to think it was a good idea, but she agreed. My dad just stood there, silently, and agreed with everything that my mom said. He had always agreed with my mom, no matter what the circumstance was.

After my talk with my parents, I ran upstairs to call Jacob and to pack my stuff. I needed to get everything together in order to move in with Jacob. I really didn't want to live with his dad, but I was sure that I could have a role in that family.

I picked up my phone and called Jacob.

"Hello?" he asked.  
"My parents know," I told him. "They said I could move in with you."

"Really?" He sounded excited; of course he was excited. "When are you coming? I'll be right over to help you pack up your stuff."  
"It's fine; I can pack up myself. I'll only be an hour or so, and then you can come pick me up."

"Okay. I love you Hannah."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

I started packing up all my clothes. My clothes were pretty much all I needed, and I stuffed it all into suitcases. There was no reason to pack all my books, little trinkets, and things like that. I did pack a picture of my family, though, and a picture of my best friends. I hadn't seen them in ages, or since I found out I was pregnant. It was about time I hung out with them at school, and told them about the pregnancy.

Jacob called an hour later, and I told him I was ready to be picked up. I said goodbye to my parents, although I would only be a few minutes away from them. I knew that I wouldn't see them for a while, but I hoped that I would see them soon.

Jacob came to my house, and we dragged my suitcases into the back of his truck. Then, we drove to his house and unpacked everything. He had cleared out his closet for me, and stuffed all of his things into his dresser. When everything was done, I sighed and fell back on his bed, or, I guess, it was our bed.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jacob asked, sitting down next to me. He swept my bangs away from my face and ran a hand through my hair.

"Nothing." I sighed. "I just feel like I'm growing up too fast. I have to be a mother now, and I just moved out of my parents' house. I just feel like this all is going too fast; like I need to slow my life down."

"Well, baby, we're in this together, and we will always be. I don't care if the world crashes down around us, because we'll still have each other. I love you, Hannah, and nothing is going to change that. We will be together forever, and this baby will have the perfect life. I promise you everything is going to be fine."

"I don't know if I can believe that."

"You can baby. I would never lie to you."

"I know you wouldn't."  
"Then trust me." He lay down, picked me up, and had me cuddle to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered.

"We'll get through this," he told me. "We'll get through this together."

"I know we will."

"You wanna know something?" he asked.

I nodded.

"My heart belongs to you."  
"Jacob," I cooed, kissing him. "My heart belongs to you too."  
He smiled and kissed me. "Thanks."  
We made out for a few minutes until Billy knocked on the door. We got off of each other, and walked outside. Billy had made dinner for us: macaroni and cheese. It wasn't anything extravagant; nothing like I had at home. My mom was an excellent cook, and she taught me some things, so I could cook for the Black family. I offered to cook, but Jacob told me I wouldn't be lifting a finger while I was there. It was kind of annoying, because I wanted to do something for the person who took me in.

We ate the Mac and Cheese silently. After dinner, I cleaned up and did the dishes. I made Jacob swear that he would let me do something while I was there. He watched me clean up, and, when I was done, he led me back into his room. He crashed down on his bed and rested his head on his hands. I looked at him, crossed my arms over my chest, and cocked a hip.

"Yes?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Just admiring the beautiful view in front of me."

"How much do you enjoy it?" I asked, and slowly took off my top. My bra was a bright blue with gems on it.  
"A lot, actually."

"Hmmm?" I lay down on top of him and lay my head on his chest.

He started playing with the strap of my bra, and snapped it against my skin.

"Ow," I giggled. "That hurts."

"Oh really?" He snapped it again. "It turns me on."

"Mmmmm? Really?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Snap it again."

He snapped the strap again and ran his finger over the little red spot it was making. He started tracing a heart on my back around that little red spot. I started kissing his chest, and ran my hands behind his back to hug him close.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too."  
"Go get changed into your pajamas." He picked me up and placed me on his left side. I got up and took out a shirt to sleep in.

Slowly, I took off my bra and showed my breasts to Jacob. He smiled at me, and got up. He grabbed my breasts and squeezed them gently. I closed my eyes and tilt my head back at his touch. It was amazing to have such a perfect boyfriend. He knew everything about me and everything that I wanted. It was amazing; he was amazing; everything about my life was amazing.

Until Paul and Rachel started spending more time at the Black house.


	20. Give It Up

**Give It Up**

_"So give it up. I guess it's overdue; I'm over you."_

Rachel and Paul came in that night; they woke me up with the door closing. Plus, they were fooling around in the room right next to us. That kept me awake even longer.

It upset me so much to hear them having sex in the next room. I couldn't believe that Paul could get over me that easily. He was already having sex with her?

But what a hypocrite I sounded like. I had sex with Jacob. It was still hard though, so hard that I started crying. Jacob woke up and started petting my hair.

"Baby," he whispered. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I can't stay here," I cried, getting up. "I… I have to go."  
Jacob sat up and put his head in his hand. "Hannah, don't do this."

"I can't stand listen to them…" I stopped, searching for the right word, "being vulgar!"

"Hannah, don't yell, they'll hear you," Jacob whispered.

"And you don't even care," I whispered. "You don't even care that I'm hurting."  
"I do care," he pleaded. "I'll go talk to them alright?"  
"No, don't do that."  
"Then what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to hold me."

"Then come here."

I walked slowly into his arms, and he put a hand behind my head and one around my waist. He lay me down on the bed and cuddled to my body. I put my hands on my stomach and sighed. He looked at me with sad eyes, and I looked at him with the same expression on my face.

"Baby, seriously, let me go talk to them." He pet my hair. "I promise that they'll leave if I tell them too."

"Okay," I whispered.

He got up and walked out the door. My stomach was in knots. I couldn't believe I let him do that. Paul would know for sure that it was bothering me, and he wouldn't stop.

I heard Jacob talking to them from the other side of the wall.

"Guys, it's gross to hear my sister fucking my best friend, so if you could please take it to Paul's house, that'd be great."  
"I can fuck her where ever I…"

Rachel cut him off. "We'll go. Now leave so I can get dressed."

Jacob came back into our room and lay down next to me. He turned me on my side and made me cuddle into his chest.

"Is that better baby?" he whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Yes," I sighed. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry they were bothering you."

I looked over at him. "It's not your fault."

"I know, but I still feel bad. My sister knows better than to have sex here."  
"It's okay." I pressed my hands against his chest. "I love you."  
"I love you too." He leaned down and kissed my neck softly. I smiled. I realized that I had the best relationship in the world, and I didn't need Paul to make me happy. He could do whatever he wanted, and I could do whatever I wanted. It was that simple. Jacob was my mate, my life, and I couldn't love Paul anymore. He wasn't worth my love, and Jacob was. All Paul tried to do was make me jealous, and it worked, until I realized that Jacob was my love.

The door opened and closed tightly and loudly. I cringed at the slam of the door as Paul and Rachel left. Jacob cuddled me closer and started nibbling on my ear.

"Baby," he whispered. "Close your eyes, and go to sleep."

"I can't very well do that if you're nibbling on my ear," I chuckled.

"Sorry baby." He kissed my ear one last time and lay his head next to mine. "Now go to sleep."

"Night Jacob," I whispered.

"Night Hannah."  
"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

And I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	21. Ohio Is For Lovers

**Ohio Is For Lovers**

_"Spare me just three last words; I love you is all she heard."_

I woke up the next morning, and light was shinning through the blinds in Jacob's room. I tried to look over at the clock, but Jacob was holding me too tight for me to do anything. I just lay there until I decided it was time to wake Jacob up. I started kissing his chest until my lips touched his neck. I could feel him harden against my leg. I knew he was awake.

"Jacob," I whispered. "Jacob, I know you're up."  
He moaned as I touched his dick with the palm of my hand.

"Jacob. Come on, baby, I'm hungry."

"Hungry for what?" he asked. "My big hard dick in your mouth?"  
"Jacob," I laughed, turning on my stomach. "That isn't funny."

"If that's not what you want then I'm going back to sleep."

"NO!" I rubbed his dick harder and faster.

"Hannah." He grabbed my hand and pulled it up. "Don't start what you can't finish."

"Fine." I sat up, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me back down. "Jacob, I'm hungry."

"Baby, it's only eight."

"I am pregnant, in case you forgot."  
"Fine." He got up and rubbed his eyes. "Let's go."

I followed him into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He got out a pan and some eggs. "Are scrambled eggs okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."  
"Good, 'cause that's all I know how to make."

I giggled and rested my head in my hand. It was so nice to have the perfect boyfriend. He was cooking for me and taking care of me. He was better than any other boyfriend I had had, including Paul. I knew that one day; I was going to marry him. He was everything I could ever want in my life. I didn't know how I never saw that before.

He set the plate of eggs in front of me with a fork and sat down next to me. He started eating, and so did I. It was delicious; I was kind of surprised.

When we were done eating, Jacob grabbed our plates and put them in the sink. He held out his hand for me, and I took it. He led me back to his room and fell back on his bed. He took me down with him, and I was lying on top of him.

"Jacob," I whispered, cuddling to his chest. His eyes were already closed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Of course baby. Why would you think otherwise?"  
"I don't know." I put my hand on my stomach and kissed him. "Just wondering."

He placed his hands on my bottom. "No, there's a reason you want to know. What is it?"

"Well… when are we going to get married?"  
"Whenever you want baby."

"I want you to want it too."  
"Of course I want it. What makes you think I wouldn't?"  
"I don't know. It just seems like you're not excited to get married."  
"Of course I am. Hannah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I sighed. "I just don't want you to leave me like Paul did."


	22. Candle Sick and Tired

**Candle (Sick and Tired)**

_"But I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired."_

It was another day in the Black household. I had made dinner for Jacob and Billy, and Billy loved having me around, but I felt like I wasn't where I belonged. I felt like they were just accommodating me because I was Jacob's "imprint". I didn't know if Billy liked me or not. I didn't even know if Rachel or Rebecca liked me. But who cared anyways? They were going back to college in a few days.

That also meant that I had to endure Paul being over. It was hard for me, because I never wanted to see Paul again. It hurt that I wasn't his imprint, and that he imprinted on another girl, especially since that girl was my imprint's sibling. Sure, it would've been fine if I didn't hate Paul, but I did, and that was that.

After dinner, I went into Jacob's room. Being pregnant really tired me out. I never realized how hard being pregnant would be.

Jacob came in a little later; he was talking to his dad. Once he came in, I frowned. I could hear the front door open, and Paul and Rachel walked in.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, closing the door behind him.

I forced a smile. "Nothing."  
"No, it isn't nothing. What's wrong?"

"I just can't stand Paul!" I let out a big huff.

"Baby, I hope you don't hate me when I say this, but you really need to get over him. Aren't you sick of obsessing over him? He's gone out of your life, and you need to accept that."  
"He's not gone out of my life. He _imprinted _on _your sister_."

"Well, he's out of your love life. Why can't you just accept that you're my imprint and not his?"  
"Jacob, you're so insensitive!" I got up. "I'm leaving!"

"Baby." He stopped me. "I told you not to take it wrong."

"No, Jacob, I'm not doing this anymore. I love you; there's no doubt I do, but when you piss me off and act like I can't care for someone else, I can't do it." I pushed him. "So let me pack up my shit and go home."

"Hannah, stop this." He grabbed me by the shoulders. "Stop this right now!"

"No Jacob! No I won't! I'll do whatever I feel like!"  
"Hannah, you're being ridiculous. I wish you'd just calm down."  
"Jacob! Let me go!"  
"No, Hannah. Not until you calm down."

"NO JACOB! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYTHING!"

I fell, crying. Jacob picked me up and set me down on the bed. He took me to his chest and pet my hair. I cried and screamed and kicked. Nothing was going right; everything was wrong.

"Hannah, you're okay." Jacob kissed me. "You're okay."  
I dried my eyes, but tears were still streaming down. I felt terrible; I lost my best friend, I was pregnant, and I had raging emotions. Nothing was going to be okay.

"What's gotten into you, Hannah?" Jacob asked. "You know I love you more than anything in this world, and you know that I would never let anything happen to you, so why won't you just listen to me?"

I shook my head. "I just want everything to be normal. I don't want this life; I miss my old one."  
"So you don't want to be with me?"

I looked at him. "I do; I just miss Paul."  
He kissed me slowly. "I know you miss him, baby, and I know you want him to be a big part of your life again, but even if he is in your life again, it'll never be the same as it was before. I just need you to realize that. I want you to be happy, and the only way you're going to be happy is if you realize that."

"I just want everything to be normal."  
"And they will be soon. I promise, everything will be normal."  
My tears slowed as I looked up at Jacob. He looked back down at me and kissed me again. I let myself kiss him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lay me down on the bed so he was on top of me, but then pulled away. My lips lingered for his.

"Jacob," I whined. "Come back."

He smirked. "Are you sure?"  
I nodded shyly.

"If you insist."

He reached back down and kissed my lips passionately. It was the beginning of a great life.


	23. Firework

**"****Cause baby you're a firework. Come on show 'em what your worth. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" as you shoot across the sky-y-y."- Katy Perry**

Life hadn't been the same as it was before. Hannah had been so different; she wasn't crying as much, or yelling. She was happy, and that's all I could ever ask for. Even when Paul came over, she was happy when she was with me. I thought she was happier when Rachel and Rebecca were gone, because Paul didn't come over, but that didn't really bother me. I was just happy she was happy.

It was any normal day. It was raining outside, so Hannah and I were lazing around the house. We were on the couch, watching some T.V. show I would never have watched unless I was with Hannah. She was cuddled up to my chest, and I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Jacob," she whispered.

"Yes, baby?" I asked.

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

She stopped talking and turned her attention back to the T.V. This was the perfect time to ask.

"Hannah?" I whispered.

She looked up at me. "Yeah?"

I pushed her up slowly and got down on the floor. She looked at me with wide eyes. She knew what I was going to do.

"Hannah, you are the love of my life, and everything I could ask for in a partner." I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring from my pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes lit up and she jumped on me. I laughed as she kissed me all over my face.

"Yes!" she squealed. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
I smiled and kissed her passionately. We kissed for a couple minutes until she looked at me. Her eyes were filled with tears; I knew she was happy.

"Baby," I chuckled, wiping away her tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy!" She kissed me again. "Jacob, I love you so much!"  
"I love you too, Hannah." I picked her up and set her down on the couch. I sat down next to her and pressed her head to my chest. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life."  
"Jacob, I can't believe this."

I took her hand and put the ring on her finger. She admired it and then looked up at me.

"How did you afford this?" she asked.

"I had some money saved up." I shrugged. "You're worth every penny I own."

She smiled again. "Jacob, you really didn't need to spend so much on me."

"Trust me, you're worth so much more money than I spent."

She took my face in her hands and kissed me. "I love you so much, Jacob."  
"I love you too, Hannah."  
I kissed her again, and we kissed for a while. It was so amazing to have a girl like Hannah. She was everything I could ever ask for and more.

"When do you want to tell everyone?" I asked.

"Tell everyone? Well, I don't know. Do you want to tell Sam and Emily?"  
"Of course I do, but what about the guys?"

She sighed. "I guess we could tell them. I just don't know how they'll react."  
"We should go there now. I'm sure they'll all be there."

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"I just don't know if it's such a good idea to do it right away."  
"I know, but they're going to find out sooner or later. Why shouldn't we just tell them now?"

She nodded. "I guess you're right. Lemme get some proper clothes on, and then we can leave."

I kissed her. "Perfect."

She walked into my bedroom to put on some clothes; I put my hand over my eyes and sighed. I was so happy. There was nothing else I could've wanted more. She was the most amazing girl in the world, and I was so happy that she was marrying me.

She came back out, and she looked beautiful. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. I wondered why I hadn't noticed her before, because I was so in love with her.

"You ready?" she asked, grabbing her jacket and putting it on.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am."

I put my arm around her and led her out to the car.


	24. Gravity

**Gravity**

**"Every time that I'm ready to leave I seem to be pullin' in the wrong direction, divin' in with no protection."- Pixie Lott**

Jared and I were sitting in Emily's house, watching a football game. Embry was in the armchair with his imprint, Jamie, on his lap; they were making out.

The door opened, and Hannah and Jacob walked in. Jared rolled his eyes and hit me; I just smirked.

Emily walked in when she heard the door. She went to hug Hannah, when Hannah held out her hand. Emily's eyes widened, and she put her hand over her mouth. Something was going to start drama.

"Sam!" Emily called. "Come here!"  
"Emily, what's going on?" Sam walked into the room. "You don't have to yell about everything."

She held out Hannah's hand. "Look."

Sam's smile grew as he hugged Hannah. I finally realized what was going on.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Sam held Hannah. I had never seen him so affectionate.

Embry looked up from Jamie and gently stood her up. He walked over to Hannah and Jacob and then picked Hannah up to twirl her around.

"Careful," Jacob chuckled. "Don't hurt my fiancée please."  
"Fiancée?" Jared scoffed. "When was Hannah worthy of a ring?"

Sam turned around to face Jared. "You better watch your mouth."

"Why should I?"

Sam walked over to Jared. "If you say one more thing about her, you're throat will be ripped out, got it?"  
Jared stopped talking.

Suddenly, without rhyme or reason, a wave of anger flood through my body. I got up and walked out of the house without even saying a word. I didn't understand what was going on; I was in love with Rachel, so why was I upset that Hannah was marrying Jacob? I thought I had gotten over her, but I guess I wasn't.  
So many feelings were rushing through my head. All I could remember were the thoughts of how I wanted to be with Hannah. I knew that she wasn't my imprint, and I didn't want to hurt her by marrying her, but, at the same time, I wanted to marry her. It would've been perfect. And now she was marrying Jacob.

But I wanted to marry Rachel, and I knew that from the first time I lay eyes on her, so I didn't know why I was so upset.

I walked home and flopped down on my bed; I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Sorry this was so short! I needed to get this out of the air, and I did it that way. So sorry. LOVE YOU GUYS!


	25. The Story Of Us

**The Story Of Us**

**"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room, and we're not speaking. And I'm dying to know if it's killing you like it's killing me."- Taylor Swift**

As soon as Paul left, I felt like shit. I didn't understand why he left, especially since we were supposed to be over each other, but how was I supposed to get over him if he wasn't over me? Why couldn't everything just be easy?  
Jacob wrapped his arm around me as we sat down on the big couch.

Jared got up. "I'm outta here too."

And then he walked out.

"Don't worry about it," Emily whispered, taking my hand. "We're all so happy for you."

"Yeah." Embry came up and kneeled down next to me. "Huh, Jamie?"  
"Of course!" Jamie smiled. "I wish I was you."  
"Oh, yeah."

"I think that you should just not worry for now," Sam said. "Just be happy that you just got proposed to."

"Yeah, I know," I whispered. "I just wish that things would get better with Jared and Paul."  
"They're both hard headed." Sam shrugged. "That's never going to change."

Jacob pulled me closer to him. "It's okay, baby."  
"I'm really tired," I mumbled.

"I know baby." Jacob looked at his watch. "It is late for you."  
"Take me home please?"

"Of course." He stood up and then helped me up. "Thanks for being open for us."  
"No problem." Emily hugged Jacob and me. "Feel better, sweetie."  
"Thanks Emm," I whispered.

Embry came up and hugged me. "Don't let it get to you, babe."  
"Thanks."  
Jacob wrapped his arm around me. "Bye."  
He led me out of the house and opened the car door for me. He climbed in next to me and started the car without a word.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered.

"I don't understand why you can't just get over Paul." He ran his hand through his hair. "I just proposed to you and we have a child on the way. Why can't you just be happy with me?"  
"I am happy with you. Why does this whole thing have to be about Paul and me? I'm also upset about what an ass Jared is. Not everything is about me and Paul."  
"You got upset as soon as he left," Jacob growled. "Don't shit me."

"Please, can we just not fight?"  
"Then start getting over Paul. If you want to be with me, then you need to get over him."  
"You're the one who imprinted on me. You're the one who said you couldn't live without me, so why are you threatening me that you're going to leave when I know you're not going to?"  
"You know what I mean. You know you need to get over him."  
"I am over him! Why can't you believe me?"  
"Because I can see it in your face! You're always upset when he's with Rachel and whenever you see him!"  
"Please stop," I cried. "Please."  
"Why can't you just get over him? You know you're not too. You're lying to everyone, including yourself, when you say you are. Every time we see him, you look like you're gonna cry. I just can't deal with that. Do we need to move away? How can I prove to you that I'm better for you? Paul isn't right for you; he imprinted on Rachel. Get over it!"

"Fuck you!" I screamed. "Fuck you and this stupid ass shit you're giving me!" I got out of the car. "I'm out of here."  
I slammed the door shut and started walking.

"Hannah, get back in the car," he growled. "You know it's not safe for you to walk out here."

But I ignored him and kept walking.

He was driving right next to me. "Hannah, don't be stupid. Just get back in the car."  
I looked over at him with a sad look, but kept walking.

"Get back in the car, Hannah. I'm not playing."  
I stopped. "Why? So you can keep yelling at me? No thanks. I'd rather walk."  
"Hannah, get back in the car, now."

But I kept walking. At that point, Jacob stopped talking but was still following me. I looked over at him once more before I got to my destination. I opened the door to my house and walked inside, shivering from the cold. I could still hear Jacob's truck outside, but I simply got into pajamas, lay down on my bed, and fell asleep. I couldn't handle any more stress.


	26. You'll Be In My Heart

**You'll Be In My Heart**

"**Oh, you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, I'll be there always."- Phil Collins**

I was lying down in bed when I heard a loud pounding on the door. I got up, opened the door, and Jacob was sitting there.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Paul, you need to make it clear to Hannah that you guys are completely over and you'll never go back to her."

"What makes her think that?" I mumbled.

"I don't know, but she isn't over you, and it's obvious. Start acting like you're over her, God dammit."

"Well, I am over her."  
"Then stop walking out when she and I are together!"

"Dude, we broke up. Don't be a douche. I may still be upset, but I am over her. She fucking cheated on me, with you. How can I not be upset?"  
"It's time to get over it, because she's not over you! You have Rachel! Just get over this!"

"Jacob, I don't know why you came to me for this."  
"Just start being civil, okay? Make her think you're over her, for me?"

"Why should I do anything for you?" I scoffed.

"Because you need me, just like I need you."  
"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything. Where is she now?"  
"At her house," he said. "Why?"  
I threw on a shirt. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Oh, no."  
"Dude, do you want this over or not?" I asked.

"Yeah, but…"  
"I'm going to talk to her. Just give me an hour."  
He sighed. "Fine."

"I'll see you later. I'll talk to you about what happened."  
"Kay, thanks."

"Don't thank me," I growled. "I need to do this for myself."  
"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."  
I walked out of the house and into my car. I got to Hannah's house in a couple minutes, and I knocked on the door. No one answered, so I started throwing rocks at her window. I saw her shadow in her window as she opened it. She knew I was coming up.

I entered the room quietly and saw her sitting on her bed with her legs crossed.

"What do you want, Paul?" she whispered.

"I came to congratulate you," I lied. "Good luck."  
"That's not why you're here. I know you too well."

"I just want to talk to you about, well, us."

"What's going on with us?"

"Jacob says you're still not over me."

I sighed. "Well, I still love you Paul."

"I still love you too, Hannah, but I have Rachel, and you have Jacob. Rachel is my imprint, and you're Jacob's. We need to move on from what we were into what we need to be. We need to be civil; it's the only thing we can be."

"I guess," she whispered. "I just miss you."  
I took her in my arms. "I love you Hannah, and that will never change, but it's time to move on. I forgive you, and hopefully you forgive me."

"I do."

I smiled. "Good. I should be getting home, and you should go talk to Jacob. He's worried."  
"I don't know." She pulled her knees close to her chest. "We got into a huge fight."  
"I know," I sighed. "But you need to forgive him. You guys belong together."

"Thank you, Paul."  
"No problem Hannah."  
"I love you Paul."  
"I love you too Hannah."  
I walked over to the window. "Bye."  
She smiled at me. "Bye."


	27. God Gave Me You

**God Gave Me You**

"**God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. For when I think I've lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true. God gave me you"- Blake Shelton.**

I sat in my room, not knowing what to do. Paul told me to give him an hour, but every minute felt like an hour. I tried to find something to do, but nothing kept me still. I roamed back and forth, waiting for her. I jumped up when I heard the door open and closed.

I ran to her when I saw her.

"Hannah!" I exclaimed, taking her deep in my arms. "Hannah, please don't leave. I'm so sorry; please don't leave."

"I'm not leaving," she whispered, hugging me back. "I'll never leave."  
"I'm so sorry," I mumbled into her soft hair. "I'm really sorry."  
"It's okay. I love you."  
I took her face and held it up to me. "I love you too."  
She kissed me softly, locking my lips in a warm kiss. I kissed her back and easily picked her up, keeping her body as close to me as possible. She smiled as I carried her to the couch.

"I love you so much, Hannah," I whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay. I love you too. I love you more than anything else in this world. You are the most amazing person in this world for me, and I love you from the top of your head all the way down to your toes. I want to be with you forever."

I smiled and almost felt a tear run down my cheek. That was the most amazing thing anyone had ever said to me, and it was coming from the girl I loved the most.

"I love you more than anything else in this world, too," I whispered.

"Paul came to talk to me," she stated. "Did you ask him to?"  
I looked down at her. "Yeah, I did. I wanted him to talk to you, because I knew that he could say something to help the situation. I just needed you back, Hannah, and I knew you needed to know how he felt. I'm sorry if you find that offensive or you're mad at me for doing it."

She shook her head. "I'm not mad; I'm actually glad you did. I needed this, and you always know what I need. And soon," she put my hand on her stomach, "you'll know what we need."  
"I love you so much, Hannah." I rubbed her stomach. "I love you, and I love this life you give me."

"I love you too, Jacob. I know we'll have a great family. I just need to be with you."  
"I need to be with you too, Hannah." I kissed her softly. "And nothing will change that."

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "Why are you so perfect?"  
I smiled. "We're perfect for each other."

Her smile grew. "I know."

I held her close to my body, almost squeezing her to death.

She kissed me for a few seconds. "Can we go to bed?"

"Of course," I whispered, picking her up. "Let's take you to bed."  
I carried her to the bedroom and set her gently down on the bed. She curled up onto the pillow, even though I tried to get her into her pajamas. Finally, when I succeeded, she curled up again. I lay down next to her, holding her body as close as possible to mine. It felt so right to have her back in my arms. I tried thinking of how my life would be different without her, but the thought just couldn't cross my mind. I couldn't imagine any day without her; I would die without her. She was the love of my life, and I would do anything to keep her with me. Our bodies fit so perfectly together, and she was going to be the mother of my child, and hopefully children. I could see us with our own house, watching the kids run around, but my life was perfect at that very moment. I couldn't ask for anyone better to be with.

She stirred in her sleep, and I watched her eyes flutter as she slept. She held onto my arm tight, cuddling it like she would a child. It always felt so right to cuddle with her, and I just wanted to stay there.

But I felt something wrong while I held her hand. Her stomach started thumbing.

And I was pretty sure her water broke.


	28. In My Daughter's Eyes

**In My Daughter's Eyes**

"_**In my daughter's eyes I can see the future: a reflection of who I am and what will be."- Martina McBride**_

I was going into labor, and it was one of the most painful experiences of my life. I quickly awoke as I felt water dripping down my legs and a sharp pain in the bottom of my stomach. Jacob knew it was time too and took me to his car. I could've sworn he was going at least eighty miles per hour on the narrow road into Forks, but I didn't care. I was too focused on the pain pulsating through my body.

What I didn't realize, though, was that Jacob was timing my contractions. I always thought I was going to be the one to do that, but I wasn't. Jacob seemed to be taking care of everything.

He stopped in front of the ER and helped me inside. He talked to a nurse, holding me close. Everything seemed like a huge blur; the pain was more than I could deal with.

They put me in a wheelchair and got me into the nearest room. A doctor came to see me and did a little bit of an examination. I was eight centimeters dilated. I only had a little while before the baby was born.

They gave me an epidural and lay me back down, hooked up to every single machine possible. Jacob was either on the phone or right next to me, holding my hand and wiping the sweat off my forehead. I felt like I was breaking his hand, but he told me not to worry. Everything was going to be okay. He told me that people were in the waiting room, ready to see the baby, but he never left my side. He made sure to stay there, because he knew I needed him. He was always there.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the doctor told me it was time to give birth. I pushed as hard as I could until I heard a screaming baby.

"Congratulations, Hannah. It's a girl."

I started crying as they wrapped up our baby and put her on my chest. I held her close, knowing that she was going to be my future, and that Jacob and I were going to raise her.

Abigail Elizabeth Black was born into this world.

After about fifteen or twenty minutes, family started pouring in. I saw everyone I expected to see, except for Paul and Jared. I had no clue why they were there, but I was kind of happy they were. I was stuck with them.

"You look so tired," my mom laughed. "But Abigail is beautiful. I'm so glad I got my first grandchild."  
I looked down at Abigail with tears in my eyes. She was beautiful, my pride and joy. I couldn't believe she was in my arms. I never knew that I could produce something so beautiful.

People started holding her, passing my baby girl around. Finally, she got to Paul. He looked at her and then back up to me with a smile. He knew that she was going to be his niece and that he was going to take care of her like his own. He and Rachel were stuck with me, Jacob, and Abigail.

Jared held her as well, which I wasn't expecting. I thought he wouldn't want to hold her, because he hated her so much, but he looked at her like the beautiful piece of life she was.

"Thank you guys for being here," I whispered.

"No problem, Hannah," Rachel said, bouncing Abigail in her arms.

"You probably need to sleep," my mom stated, kissing my forehead. The nurse will take her to do some tests and she'll be back soon. Just close your eyes and sleep."  
"Okay, Mommy," I whispered.

"Let's go."  
Everyone filed out, and the nurse took Abigail out. Jacob sat down next to me and held my hand.

"I love you so much baby," he whispered. "We have the most beautiful baby girl."  
"I love you too," I replied, my eyes fluttering shut. Before I knew it, I fell asleep. I was finally a mother.


	29. My Wish

**My Wish**

"**My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold. And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same thing to. Yeah this is my wish."- Rascal Flatts**

(Rachel's POV)

While I was looking down at the baby girl that was my niece, I started thinking of what my own baby would be like. Hannah was sleeping quietly, and Jacob was holding her hand, while the rest of the family was with the baby. It seemed like she was the perfect baby, but I knew mine would be too. We would have beautiful children that would grow up together.

"Rachel," Paul whispered.

I looked up at him from Abigail. "Yeah?"  
"Why don't we leave the baby with grandma for a while?"

I smiled at Hannah's mother and handed Abigail to her. "Okay."

The smile in Hannah's mother's eyes was amazing. It made me miss my mother and wonder what it would've been like to have her with me. But Paul's mom would be there, and my father, and everyone else; maybe even Hannah.

Paul and I walked out of the room. He kissed me softly and ran a hand through my hair.

"One day we'll have a beautiful baby," he whispered. "I know we'll be great parents."  
I smiled. "I know, it's just so nice to see them together with the baby."  
"We'll have that soon. I promise."  
I kissed him.

(Paul's POV)

It was so weird to be in the hospital for Abigail's birth. I knew I had to be there because Rachel was Jacob's sister and all, but it felt like I was supposed to be there. Hannah was important to me, no matter what happened. We were finally happy, and that's all I wanted.

"Do you wanna go see them?" Rachel whispered.

I looked down at her. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I kinda want to see my brother."

"Oh." I shrugged. "Fine with me."

We walked into the room. Hannah was still sleeping, and Jacob was still by her side.

He looked up at us. "Hey."  
"Hey." Rachel kissed his forehead. "Abigail is doing great."

He smiled. "Good, I'm glad."

He looked over at me and smiled.

"Are you happy?" I muttered.

"I'm ecstatic," he replied. "What about you?"  
I smirked. "Yeah, I'm pretty happy. I'm happy that we're both happy."  
He nodded. "Yeah. I am too."  
We smiled at each other. And we knew we were okay.

(Jacob's POV)

I rubbed Hannah's hand slowly as she slept. She looked so peaceful. I wanted to see my baby again, but I couldn't leave Hannah. She needed me.

But, thankfully, Hannah's mom came in with Abigail. I stood up and took Abigail from her.

"She's beautiful," Hannah's mom whispered. "I'm so happy for you two."  
"Thank you."

But I wasn't paying attention to her; I was paying attention to the beautiful baby girl in my arms. She looked exactly like her mother in every single way. I now had two beautiful girls in my life, and I loved it. Secretly I was hoping for a boy, but that baby girl was still amazing. I wondered how my life could get any better. I was surrounded by the people I loved with a new baby and a perfect finacee. My life was perfect.

Hannah slowly opened her eyes.

"Where's my baby?" she whispered.

I walked over to her and put Abigail on her chest. She started crying in joy.

"Look at our beautiful daughter," I whispered, running my hand through her hair.

She smiled, looking up at me. "I know. She's amazing."  
I kissed her forehead. "You're amazing."

She smiled and looked back down at the baby.

(Hannah's POV)  
I had never been happier. Abigail was beautiful, and I couldn't believe something so beautiful could come from me. She was so amazing.

She opened her eyes, and I smiled at her.

"Hi baby," I whispered as she grabbed my finger and yawned.

Jacob kissed my forehead and looked down at her. "We're gonna have a great life."

"I know. We're gonna be so happy."

And we were.


End file.
